


Der Strom

by iggypup87



Category: Jojo’s Bizarre Adventure (Part III: Stardust Crusaders), ジョジョの奇妙な冒険 | JoJo no Kimyou na Bouken | JoJo's Bizarre Adventure
Genre: M/M, Slash, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-08-03
Updated: 2014-06-01
Packaged: 2018-01-27 20:43:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 22,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1721966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iggypup87/pseuds/iggypup87
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The journey to Egypt has led Jotaro and Kakyoin to discover life, death, fate, and something completely unexpected . YAOI, Jotaro/Kakyoin. 4 out of 4 chapters published. [Heavy Spoilers for Part 3]</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Cherry Lips

**Author's Note:**

> Oh hey, old story. Decided to move it to AO3 since I finally got an account.
> 
> This is based off the manga, not the OVA or the New Anime. So if you only watched the OVA or the New Anime and had no idea what went on in the manga, you’re going to be lost. 
> 
> Thanks forever for megyal for betaing! Especially since I had to give her the biggest crash course.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kakyoin dwells on not wanting regerts before he dies.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This takes place after J. Geil’s fight and during the Empress one (which didn't happen in the OVA and as of yet been reached in the manga).  
>  **Heavy Spoiler for Part III in this chapter for those who are anime only**

 

The packed bazaar was full of the loud voices of tourist and venders. From every direction the exchanges of bad English were heard, mangled attempts to scheme the unsuspecting tourist out of their cash.

“This? This is only twenty dollars,” one vender said, holding up an elaborately decorated purse to a rather large blonde haired woman. The woman began to inspect it before haggling with the vender to push his price down. The rabid exchange began, the sounds of which began to get lost in the sea of bedlam.

However, the chaos was completely disregarded by a tall, muscular male eyeing a box of cherries. His green eyes lit up behind his strawberry bangs at the box. A soft pink tongue darted among his red lips. The young man’s mind began to race; should he buy? Should he spend the money on this simple but wonderful pleasure?

His train of thought was derailed by a strong hand on his shoulder. A gruff yet quite voice spoke in his  
ear,

“Kakyoin?”

Kakyoin looked over his shoulder to see his even taller companion standing behind him. He noticed under his Jotaro's large arm was cradled a basket of apples and another basket of something else he couldn’t see behind it. The reality snapped Kakyoin back into what they were doing and why they were here; collecting food to eat for tonight at the hotel.

He looked into the darkened eyes of his companion, unable to read the detached look that was shaded by the black cap. Jotaro went on to look at other produce, deciding on what they could eat for tonight and what would not spoil on their trip. He wore that same unreadable expression while making the selections.

Kakyoin could only sigh and look upon the cherries again. He could probably eat the whole thing, but would there be enough money in their budget to make such a purchase? He pressed his lip before picking up some cherries. If he had to take money out of his pocket to pay for this sweet temptation, then so be it.

“Jojo, you finished?” he turned to ask. The same stoic expression lay on Jotaro's face as he looked up and he seemed to pay no attention to the girls giggling behind him, he nodded before picking up a bushel of strawberries.

When they came to the vender, Kakyoin placed the cherries down. Jotaro looked down before meeting Kakyoin’s eyes. Kakyoin was almost expecting the same, indifferent expression, but somehow there was an unreadable light in Jotaro’s eyes. Kakyoin thought it was an odd reaction, after all Jotaro knew Kakyoin loved cherries.

He watched as Jotaro said nothing and pay. Kakyoin picked up the cherries and apples while Jotaro picked up the rest. He looked up at Jotaro and noticed that whatever spark that was there was gone. Only apathetic eyes looked back.

~*~*~

The walk back to the hotel was fraught with venders, beggars, and girls. Kakyoin remembered when he was first annoyed by all of this, but he was beginning to see the charm of India. Abdul was right about the generosity.

Abdul.

It seemed like yesterday that he died saving Polnareff’s life. He remembered how heavy Abdul felt,the lifeless body no longer breathing or responding as Kakyoin tried to get a response out of Abdul. Kakyoin couldn’t believe that this man could be done in like that. He was still in utter disbelief, trailing Jotaro like a zombie. He didn’t even hear the girls bothering Jotaro for useless things just so they could talk to him.

It wasn’t till he heard the gruff “Go the fuck away," that he woke up from his train of thought. Kakyoin couldn’t help but let out a small laugh as he watched the disappointed girls disperse with frowns on their faces. Despite being in a slightly depressing funk, he found Jotaro’s cold treatment to girls humorous.  
He just prayed the man didn’t hear him.

Kakyoin looked down at the cherries. He was going to wait to go back to hotel to eat them, but he couldn’t help but thinking about Abdul once more. Kakyoin knew this mission was dangerous but that fact hadn't actually hit home until he watched one of his comrades die in front of him. Could he possibly die as well? Would this be the last time he’ll be able to snack on cherries before meeting an untimely death?

He gave a look at Jotaro again and continued to follow the man through the crowd. Jotaro always seemed almost indifferent about everything. Kakyoin wondered if Jotaro even had the same fears he did on this mission. It was always so hard to tell by the way Jotaro acted in a fight; always stoic yet full of anger and vigor. It seemed like nothing was going to get in the way from killing Dio.

Dio.

Kakyoin didn’t really want to think about that now, how the man took advantage of him so easily and controlled his body. A pain began to throb on the center of his forehead as if to remind him.

He tried to put his mind elsewhere, to his family waiting for him at home. They were surprised when Kakyoin told them he was going back to Egypt with a friend. They couldn’t help but wonder what happened to their boy and why he wasn't staying at home to finish his studies. He couldn’t tell them about the mission of course, for they would worry enough to convince him to stay home, but he couldn’t help but wonder if now he would ever see their faces again.

Another girl then tried to make a pass at Jotaro. She asked if he needed any help with finding a hotel and perhaps a place to eat later. Kakyoin could only smirk again as Jotaro completely ignored her. It made him forget about the other thoughts racing through his head.

Instead it only gave way to thoughts about Jotaro. Admittedly, the man had some charisma, but he often acted so cold that Kakyoin didn’t know why girls would go after him; probably because of fact that Jotaro was rather handsome. His tall frame and muscles complimented his rather bad-boy attire of the trench coat and black school cap. The ever indomitable face only added to that appeal; his ruffled black hair emerging the back of the cap and piecing green eyes were anything to make a girl swoon.

Kakyoin could only think about the night he stayed at Jotaro’s home.

It had been the night Jotaro pulled the flesh bud from Kakyoin. Holly had insisted that Kakyoin stayed to recover instead of returning to his home, fussily making guest bed for him. He didn’t know why he couldn’t refuse her hospitality but there was just something about her kind smile that he couldn’t say no to.  
Kakyoin hadn't slept well that night and had ended up wandering around the house. To his surprise, he saw Jotaro sitting outside, puffing away at a cigarette. Kakyoin couldn’t help but stop and notice the fact the man was shirtless, sitting in nothing but pants as he looked up at the moon.

Jotaro’s brow had been furrowed in thought as the moonlight decorated every curve of his muscles. Kakyoin had eyed at his bare arms. While they showed up well against the fabric of the jacket, it really didn’t do them proper justice. The tone of his arms as they flexed to reach the cigarette to take a drag off was an eye-opener; so defined and toned to the point of near fighting perfection. It almost made Kakyoin wonder what it would like to be held.

The hand holding the cigarette reminded him of how Jotaro’s hands felt against his face. His fingers were rough but somehow soothing. It was enough to calm him down through the pain of having that bud removed. Kakyoin’s mind had begun to wonder on how that hand would feel against his chest, trailing his body to explore.

The lips pressed against the cigarette were what did Kakyoin in. He hadn't even known if Jotaro noticed his gaze glued to the mouth, exhaling smoke. All Kakyoin had done at that point was quietly walk back to the guest-room.

Now, he licked his lips at that thought. Kakyoin noticed another girl trying to buy Jotaro’s attention and again Jotaro gave her the cold shoulder. It only reminded him of the fact that Jotaro didn’t seem to be interested in anybody at the moment. Unlike Polnareff who was currently trying to woo the girl they found, Jotaro just didn’t seem to be into trying to find someone, even if it was for one night.

Kakyoin couldn’t help but wonder if he was going to die without telling Jotaro about his little crush. About the fact he would want spent at least one night if he knew he was going to die the next day. Kakyoin really didn’t care about a romantic relationship with the man, but he wouldn’t mind feeling some reciprocation.

But Jotaro was so hard to read. Could he really be into guys? Could he really be into any type of sexual experience at all? The way he acted, it was just too hard to tell so Kakyoin really didn’t pursue. The only thing he could read was when Jotaro was in battle or that time Jotaro had watched him eat the cherry.

Even though he had been staring out the window at the time, he couldn’t help but notice Jotaro’s unusually unsettled expression face as Kakyoin had twisted the cherry along his tongue. He hadn't decided if Jotaro had been creeped out or... or enthralled by it.

The hotel in sight now melted away Kakyoin’s thoughts on the matter. They were to check in and wait for the others. He had a feeling Joseph might be a while, due to visiting the doctor and Polnareff would be too busy trying to get with Nena; it was just going to be Jotaro and him.

Kakyoin let out a soft sight. He had to not think about that right now. After all, it was just a pipe dream.

~*~*~

Kakyoin felt those impassive green eyes on him again. He was tongue- twisting his sixth cherry as he watched puffs of smoke mix with the intense stare. Kakyoin felt a shudder go along his spine. Jotaro had been doing that since Kakyoin began to snack. The facial expression never changed except for some brow-furrowing. The man just sat there in the chair, puffing cigarette after cigarette, paying no mind to the TV going on in the background.

His jacket lay on the table next to the ashtray and Kakyoin couldn’t help but notice the muscles again. He took another cherry in his mouth and began to stare back at the man. His bare feet curled against the soft sheets of the bed as he watched Jotaro take the cigarette from his mouth and exhale more smoke.

Finally, the low voice spoke, “Why do you do that?” The question was followed by his fingers deftly  
extinguishing the cigarette in the ashtray. Kakyoin paused, putting the tip of the cherry on a plate. Was that why he was staring at him? Just curiosity as to why Kakyoin ate the cherries in that way?

Jotaro pulled another cigarette from his pack as Kakyoin answered “I really don’t know. Just something I did since I was a kid.”

He eyed Jotaro for a moment, then picked up another cherry and placed it on his tongue. The other man continued to stare at him while Kakyoin’s tongue began to work at the cherry. The question was answered but why did he persist on staring at Kakyoin?

Another puff of smoke came out of Jotaro’s mouth before he spoke again, “I wonder what’s taking Grandpa so long.”

Kakyoin sighed and looked down as his green pajamas. Business as usual. Though Kakyoin knew it was also out of concern for Mr. Joestar, it just seemed like Jotaro completely no-nonsense with this trip. He couldn’t blame the guy; his mother was home dying because of Dio. If Kakyoin was in the same situation, he would probably act like Jotaro.

But still, he wanted to just get to know Jotaro. Not just out of being a comrade on the road, but as a person. There were rare times when Jotaro would do that, along long rides and hotel stays. But generally, it just seemed like the stoic man didn’t have anything else on his mind.

Kakyoin played with the stem of his next cherry, looking down at it. “It looked pretty infected. The doctors are probably doing something to make sure it doesn’t spread.” Kakyoin looked back up at Jotaro before wrapping his tongue around the cherry.

After a nod, there was that stare again. Kakyoin paused. What was so damn interesting about him eating cherries?

Several cherries and a random Indian show later, Jotaro surprised Kakyoin with a question.

“You have any regrets about this?”

Kakyoin was a bit shocked. Jotaro wasn’t one to make small talk. He often just listened as everyone else discussed the journey, family, or Mr. Joestar talking about his fight against the Pillar men. Every time Jotaro would pop up to speak, it would be about what was going on or some snarky remark to someone’s statement.

Kakyoin swallowed and played with the steam of his next cherry. “Not really. I want to face what happened to me in Egypt and help you out. You did save my life and I feel like I owe you.” Kakyoin’s pink tongue swirled around the crimson cherry as Jotaro nodded.

He watched the man take another drag of his cigarette before responding, “Even if it means your life?”  
Kakyoin nodded. He consumed another cherry as Jotaro took another puff. Jotaro’s expression remained bland but he just kept piercing Kakyoin’s skin with his gaze. It was like the cherry-eating had some weird effect on him.

“Would you have any regrets now if we were to be attacked?” Kakyoin asked, placing yet another cherry in his mouth. If Jotaro was in the mood to talk, by god he was going to take advantage of it.

Jotaro paused, taking another puff. “Some.”

Kakyoin figured that answer would come out. Even in small talk, Jotaro was not a man of many words. It almost made Kakyoin wonder if he really was related to Mr. Joestar.

“What about you?”

Kakyoin watched the man put out the cigarette. He couldn’t say he would regret not telling Jotaro how he felt about him. That might make the whole thing awkward and the last thing he needed was to have that with a friend in combat. Kakyoin picked up another cherry as Jotaro lit up another cigarette.

Kakyoin could tell Jotaro was silently worrying about something. Jotaro only chain-smoked when something was bothering him.

Maybe that was the reason for all the small-talk, to keep his mind off something.

Kakyoin finished his cherry before replying, “Not being able to see my family again would be at the top. They were pretty worried when I left home and didn’t explain why. I guess some other things as well.”

“Like what?”

Kakyoin looked up at Jotaro. Should he? His mind was racing at how to exactly explain the fact that he wouldn’t mind having a connection, even for a moment, before he passed on. Kakyoin never felt that before in his life and he didn’t exactly want to go to his grave without experiencing it.

“I guess being with another person. You know, the way Polnareff is wanting to things to go with Nena.”

He couldn’t help but let out a chuckle as he placed another juicy cherry on his tongue. To his surprise, Jotaro let out a laugh. Kakyoin couldn’t help but notice how his eyes would close and how handsome Jotaro was when he smiled. It was almost adorable.

Jotaro placed the used drag in his ashtray before looking at Kakyoin, “So, you’ve never?”

Kakyoin shook his head. It was slightly embarrassing, but Kakyoin was only seventeen right now. It wasn’t as if that was top priority, like it had been at thirteen. He plucked at another cherry and looked back at  
Jotaro. “What about you?”

Jotaro shook his head. Kakyoin was not really that surprised considering how coldly he treated women. He placed the next cherry along the tip of his tongue when Jotaro spoke up again.

“Do you want to die with those regrets?”

Kakyoin didn’t really want to think about that at the moment as he chewed on the cherry. He paused as the juices began to fill his mouth. The sweet tang of the cherry seemed to soften his mind from the thought of dying. It was possible that Dio’s henchmen could burst down the door and take both of them out now. Even though Jotaro’s Star Platinum was powerful, there have been close calls.

And even then, someone like Abdul was easily taken out.

Kakyoin swallowed. Did he really want to think about the possibility that he could die at any moment on this mission? That he could never see the smiling faces of his parents again? That he wouldn’t again know the touch of those callous hands that were currently holding a cigarette?

He was so deep in thought that he didn’t notice the extra weight on his bed. A hand was placed along Kakyoin’s shoulder and he looked up to meet Jotaro’s eyes again. While those green eyes were still hard to read, he couldn’t help but wonder if that was concern glittering in them.

“Didn't mean to depress you.”

Kakyoin’s eyes went a bit wide. Did... Jotaro just apologize? Half-assed, but still. This was a rare side he was seeing at the moment. The man’s stare pierced through his skin again and he barely suppressed a shiver. Silence filled the room; Kakyoin was just in awe of this moment.

“It is fine,” he finally answered. He sighed and picked up another cherry. “I’ve been thinking about this a lot lately since Abdul died.”

Kakyoin placed the cherry against his tongue and noticed something he hadn't before. Jotaro’s eyes seem light up, sparkling as they fixed on his tongue rolling the cherry about. Did Jotaro like this?

He felt the hand lift from his shoulder and he saw Jotaro look to the side. The man took out another cigarette from his pocket and placed it in his mouth. “Me too,” he admitted quietly as he lit it.

Kakyoin didn’t know what came over him, but he reached out and placed his hand on Jotaro’s back. He was amazed at how the exposed skin felt almost smooth. The muscles were tense as he felt the man breathe in the tobacco.

Jotaro looked over at Kakyoin, blowing out the smoke before speaking, “I don’t want to die with those regrets.”

Sympathetic green eyes met with wide ones. Kakyoin was again shocked at how open he was being but even more shocked at the fact Jotaro wasn’t telling him to move the hand.

Kakyoin continued to stroke the man’s back, marveling at the muscles. He lit out another sigh as Jotaro let out another puff. “I don’t want to as well.”

Silence fell around then again as the two men just looked at each other. Kakyoin didn’t know what to say as he watched Jotaro stare. The youth’s eyes were starting to show hints of emotion as the cigarette hung from his lips, burning to the filter. It seemed that all Kakyoin could do was stroke the man’s back, as if everything was going to be okay somehow.

Finally Jotaro spoke up. He put the cigarette on the plate that held the cherry-stems and looked up at Kakyoin again.

“Eat one of the cherries, slowly.”

Kakyoin pulled his hand away from that smooth back. That was… an odd request, especially after discussing something so deep. What in the living hell was going on here? Did another enemy replace Jotaro and was trying to gain Kakyoin’s trust? No. There was already someone who did that, using Kakyoin’s face. There couldn’t be another person out there like that.

“Please?”

“….you are Jotaro, right?” Kakyoin couldn’t help but ask this question. Since when did Jotaro say “please” for anything?

“Remember the night after I pulled the bud out of your head? The one where my mother insisted you stay the night?”

Kakyoin nodded in reply, noticing Jotaro pulling out another cigarette from his pants' pocket.

“I saw you staring at me that night.”

Kakyoin froze and felt his face go warm. “Oh,” was the only thing he could say to that. He looked away, not wanting to meet Jotaro’s gaze, but he felt strong fingers lightly lift his head. He looked up at Jotaro, who had an almost pleading look on his face... if that slight glaze in one's eyes while the rest of the face was expressionless could be called 'pleading'.

“It’s me. So could you do what I requested?”

The cool voice coupled with the cool expression and embarrassing memory was convincing enough. Kakyoin nodded and took a cherry from the bushel. He dropped it on his tongue and wrapped it around the fruit slowly. He used his tongue to squeeze the tart juices out it, noticing a small lick Jotaro did across his lips, dropping the unlit cigarette on the bed. Kakyoin slowly let the cherry fill his mouth while he unraveled it, slowly letting out a _rero_ , and he closed his eyes. The tangy, sweet taste was so savory along his tongue and he couldn’t help but let out a soft moan from the experience.

When he swallowed, his eyes opened and met Jotaro’s. There was no mistake in the dilated pupils and slight rapid breathing that Jotaro liked it. Kakyoin couldn’t help but feel heat return to his face as Jotaro’s hand moved to take the cherry-stem out of Kakyoin’s mouth. Kakyoin felt the palm touch his chin and the rough fingers cup his cheek. He didn’t know what came over him, but he leaned into the touch, enjoying whatever this was bringing out of Jotaro. His eyelids fell shut as he nervously lifted his hand to wrap it around Jotaro’s wrist, making sure his hand stayed in its current position.

The tension was a little thick in the room but it was somehow relaxing. Jotaro’s thumb began to press against Kakyoin’s lip, stroking the cherry moistened lips with a surprisingly gentle touch. Kakyoin tilted his head and kissed Jotaro’s palm. It was then that his eyes snapped open and he let go of Jotaro’s wrist.

“...Fuck... I’m sorr..”

“Shh..”

Jotaro pressed his thumb against Kakyoin’s red lips again and began to lean in. Kakyoin felt his heart pound inside his chest. Jotaro was inching closer, using the other hand to move up Kakyoin’s strong calf muscle, and he couldn’t help but feel frozen. He felt his heart stop as rough lips pressed against his own and a strong hand gripping his hip.

Kakyoin didn’t know how to react to this. He had imagined a moment like this but never thought it would actually happen. Jotaro just didn’t seem the type to just kiss someone, much less the type that would tease Kakyoin’s inner thigh with his other hand. It wasn’t until he felt a soft tongue dart across his lips that Kakyoin actually snapped out of his haze and began to respond. Closing his eyes, he parted his lips and wrapped his arms around Jotaro’s back. He ran his hand through the jet-black hair, knocking the hat off, as Jotaro slowly pushed Kakyoin on his back.

Kakyoin could taste the flavor of tobacco mixed with strawberries as Jotaro pressed his tongue against Kakyoin’s. He wasn’t surprised at how aggressive the kiss was as he tried to push into Jotaro’s mouth. Jotaro wasn’t going to let him invade so easily even as his hand began to snake from Kakyoin’s hip to underneath Kakyoin’s buttoned shirt.

Kakyoin bucked his hips up against Jotaro’s and broke away, gasping as Jotaro’s rough hands began to explore every curve of Kakyoin’s heated skin. He moaned and gripped the smooth hair tightly when Jotaro gave a quick, experimental tug at his nipples. He moved his head to lock lips with Jotaro again, pushing his way against Jotaro’s tongue while moving his hands to tug at the black tank top.

Kakyoin’s hands found their way to Jotaro’s bare back and he began to rake his nails against it for every time Jotaro tweaked his nipples. It caused both their hips to jerk against each other, the friction obviously beginning to take its toll in Jotaro’s tight pants. Kakyoin broke away to gasp again, feeling Jotaro’s hair brush against his face before letting out, “Ah!”

He felt Jotaro’s teeth scrape against the heated skin of his neck and electricity ran up his spine. Kakyoin almost wished he didn’t react like that as Jotaro licked that same spot before biting down on it again.

Kakyoin’s toes began to curl as Jotaro continued his way down Kakyoin’s neck. It was met with back scratches, nails digging deep into Jotaro’s flesh and a husky moan escaped from Jotaro’s mouth. A shift in movement happened as Jotaro moved his hands from underneath Kakyoin’s shirt to unbutton it.

Every inch of uncovered flesh was met with a wet kiss. Kakyoin gasped and pulled away his grasping arms to prop himself up on his elbows. He looked down and saw the mess of black hair moving down his chest and along his belly before lying back down again.

His body jerked up at Jotaro’s bites along his stomach. Kakyoin couldn’t help but yank on Jotaro’s hair, barely aware if he was hurting the other man or not. He rolled his head back and moaned when he felt Jotaro’s hand move against his crotch. Jotaro cupped his erection, so gently when compared to his harsh sucks and bites, and began to rub it. The teasing satin fabric was pushed by Jotaro’s strong fingers and Kakyoin felt his cock grow hard with every suck, pat, bite and kiss Jotaro was giving his body.

Panting, he lifted Jotaro’s head up by his handful of black hair. Kakyoin tried to catch his breath but Jotaro’s hand was still teasing him. He closed his eyes and bit his lip before gasping out, “...you know what you’re doing?”

“I’ve read about it.”

“That’s reass--FUCK!” Kakyoin’s words were interrupted by Jotaro planting a kiss along his clothed erection. His hips gave another involuntary trust as Kakyoin reached for something to grip with his other hand. The cotton sheets underneath his hands slid roughly his palms before he spoke again, “You have anything?”

Jotaro stopped and positioned himself above Kakyoin. Kakyoin looked up, breathing heavily as he watched Jotaro’s brow furrow again. He was slightly amazed that even though Jotaro’s face was flushed, the man’s expression was almost as imperturbable as ever.

After what seemed like ages, Jotaro grabbed Kakyoin’s arm and lifted him from the bed. His breathing was heavy as he pushed the unbutton shirt from Kakyoin's shoulders to the ground.

“Shower,” was the only thing that came out of Jotaro’s lips before he pressed them against Kakyoin’s again.

Kakyoin responded back by pushing him in the direction of the hotel bathroom.

It seemed like a blur. The flash of kissing, pushing, pulling, and undressing each other as they reached the shower didn’t seem like any part of it at all. Kakyoin’s full consciousness only seemed to kick in when Jotaro had him pushed against the bathroom wall.

Jotaro pressed his own erection against Kakyoin’s while he started the water. Kakyoin closed his eyes and let out another grunt. His hips started to match the tempo of Jotaro’s, enjoying the feeling of flesh against flesh with the mist of warm water coming out of the shower head. He raked his nail along Jotaro’s back before he felt himself being spun around and pushed inside the stall.

Warm water hit his body and the cold tiles against his back were an odd sensation as Jotaro stepped in after him. The shower could barely fit the two of them but it didn’t stop them from pressing their bodies together. A flurry of touching and kissing began again, making Kakyoin’s head spin. He shuddered as Jotaro moved his lips against his earlobe, his tongue flickering against the inner shell before giving a commanding whisper: “Suck my cock.”

Kakyoin shuddered as Jotaro warped his lips around the ear lobe and gave a tug. The command was almost enough to make him want to just keel over, but he wasn’t going to go down so easily.

“Make me,” he grunted back, tugging Jotaro’s hair and leaning in to leave a bite along his shoulder. He was met by a growl and a hard push against the wall. Kakyoin gasped as Jotaro bit down on his neck hard while gripping his cock tightly. He shook again as he felt Jotaro’s thumb pass above the head before he began to glide it up and down. He bit his lip and tried to resist what Jotaro was doing to him, feeling the man’s bites move down to his chest. Kakyoin’s breath began to get heavy as Jotaro sped up his pace, swiping his thumb every once and while before he felt a bite on his nipple.

Kakyoin gasped and gave a thrust. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck! The suction along his nipple coupled with the teasing , slow strokes made him cave in.

“Fine,” he let out, not really wanting to satisfy Jotaro with a simple “okay.” Kakyoin opened his eyes as Jotaro pulled away, a smirk appearing on his face.

Kakyoin lowered himself on the ground. He could feel the warm shower hit his back as he wrapped his hand around Jotaro’s dick. He gave it a bit of a tug, savoring the husky moan that came out before wrapping his lips around it.

He gave slow, teasing sucks while allowing his tongue to trail along the vein. He could feel Jotaro squirm as he began to only work along the head. Kakyoin tried to hold back a bit of a gag as his tongue moved against the slit, tasting the precum that was starting to come out of it. The bitter taste of that mixed with the sweat was almost enough to make Kakyoin pull away.

However, a hand gripping his hair tightly and pushing down was telling him he wouldn’t be allowed to do that. He looked up at Jotaro, whose eyes were closed and his teeth were starting to grind together. Kakyoin was starting to take more inside his mouth, letting his tongue explore the skin.

Kakyoin began to roll his tongue around Jotaro’s cock and a muffled “Rero” came from his lips. This gave Jotaro’s hips a jerk forward and Kakyoin gagged as he felt Jotaro’s cock press against the back of his throat. He looked up at Jotaro to see those intense eyes staring back. Kakyoin knew his own expression was probably pleading. When Jotaro didn’t respond, Kakyoin rolled his tongue again. A husky moan and a tightened grip was the response before Jotaro released his grip.

Kakyoin slowly pulled off, savoring the small grunts coming from the other man. He caught his breath as he looked up with Jotaro, lust filling his eyes. Before he could even react, he felt Jotaro pick him up and push him against the shower wall. Kakyoin shivered as Jotaro pressed his hips against Kakyoin’s ass, rubbing his erection against the cleft. _Fucking tease,_ he thought.

Kakyoin felt Jotaro’s fingers slipping against his hip. He saw a muscular arm part the shower curtain and grab the bottle of lotion that was placed on the sink. Kakyoin couldn’t see what was going on, but he could hear Jotaro opening the bottle. Before long he felt a thick finger slowly enter him.

Kakyoin bit his lip, letting himself relax. It wasn’t as if Kakyoin was used to this, he had tried this before on himself, but it never got any easier. He breathed heavily as Jotaro began to move it slowly, testing around, it seemed, before he felt another finger slip in. Kakyoin’s breathing began to hitch as they twisted inside him.

A sudden gasp escaped him when Jotaro found that one spot. Jotaro seemed to take the non-verbal hint and pressed against it again. Kakyoin's fingers dug into his palms as Jotaro began to press and rub that spot over and over again. It was before long that another finger entered, stretching and putting even more pressure there. Kakyoin nearly let out a yelp and breathed out a small “Fuck,” instead.

Slowly, all the fingers were pulled out. Kakyoin gasped and began to take some deep breaths. He couldn’t help but be a tad nervous as to what was about to happen, but he knew he had to relax. The last thing they needed was another person injured.

It didn’t take long before he felt something thick press inside him. Kakyoin let out a shudder and tensed up. It wasn’t really anything he was used to and even with the preparation it stung a little. He felt a kiss along his spine and a hand wrapping his waist before more of that thickness pressed in even more.

It was slow and painful, but Kakyoin was surprised at how gentle Jotaro was being about this compared to the frenzy they were in before. The gentle kissing along the spine and shoulder blades was soothing. Kakyoin relaxed.

He felt warm breath against his ear and a warm, husky whisper, “Ready?” Kakyoin nodded and the slow, rhythmic thrust began.

Kakyoin grunted as Jotaro moved inside him. He didn’t imagine it would feel this good as he pressed up to meet with each thrust.

Gasps, moans, and grunts echoed in the shower. Kakyoin could feel Jotaro rotating his hips, trying to find that one spot again while increasing his pace. It didn’t take long before Kakyoin let out a loud gasp again, grunting loudly when Jotaro pushed further inside.

The pace began to get frantic again as Jotaro picked up speed, biting Kakyoin’s ear lobe. “Fuck, you’re so tight,” the husky voice purred against Kakyoin’s ear. Shivers raced down his spine as he met with the ever increasing speed. Soon he felt nips and tugs along his neck as Jotaro burrowed into him.

Fuck. Kakyoin never thought this would feel this good. The fast rhythm moving in and out of him coupled with the bites along his back. He felt Jotaro’s hands grip tighter. Kakyoin groaned slightly, knowing that Jotaro might have very well left hand-shaped bruises along his hips.

It didn't take long before Jotaro's rhythm began to get a little jerky. He snaked one his hands to grip Kakyoin’s cock. He rested his head against Kakyoin’s shoulder and began to jerk hard, letting his hand glide smoothly along the skin.

Kakyoin bit his lip as Jotaro continued to push inside him, now moving at a rather frantic pace. It was slightly painful but god did it feel so good. With the hand jerking him off at the same pace, it didn’t take long before Kakyoin felt his knees begin to buckle and his entire body tighten. He came, feeling the hot liquid move along with Jotaro’s hand as it kept going.

He heard a rather loud grunt and felt the sharp jerks of Jotaro’s hips. Kakyoin quivered as he felt warm come fill him before Jotaro rested heavily against his back.

They both were catching their breath, just listening to the sounds of the water hitting the shower floor. Kakyoin’s mind raced with complete nonsense, most of it being curses that couldn't escape his lips. Finally he felt Jotaro slip out of him and could hear the water being turned off.

Jotaro kissed Kakyoin’s cheek before going to grab a towel. As soon as he was released, Kakyoin slid down onto the floor. Fuck was the only thing that could escape his thoughts. He felt a soft cotton towel against his head and he grabbed it out of the way to look up at the grinning Jotaro.

“Don’t think that I’m done with you, yet.”

Kakyoin couldn’t help but chuckle. After all, it was Jotaro smiling and emoting for once.

~*~*~

The rest of the day was interesting. Almost as soon as they got dressed, Joseph and Polnareff finally arrived, entertaining them with the story of The Empress over dinner, though Kakyoin didn’t really have much of an appetite as Joseph described how the “infected scab” breathed a life of its own. Polnareff couldn’t seem to really get over the fact Nena was actually being a shell for the Empress and mumbled to himself about maybe checking out the bar hotel later tonight.

Eventually Joseph and Polnareff were given the keys to their room and everyone retired for the evening.

Kakyoin and Jotaro spent the rest of the evening almost never leaving the bed. The flesh, sweat, and experimenting was all a blur. The only thing he seemed to remember was the dark room being lit by the flicker of a lighter.

The amber of Jotaro’s cigarette soon became the only light source. Kakyoin couldn’t help but move closer to the man, shifting under the covers and resting his head on Jotaro’s chest.

He heard Jotaro breathe in the smoke before exhaling it. Kakyoin draped an arm around Jotaro’s chest. He heard an inhale and that low voice reverberating on his ear.

“He’s alive, you know.”

“Who?”

“Abdul.”

Kakyoin looked up, watching the glow light the lines of Jotaro’s face before diming. Smoke came out of Jotaro’s lips before Kakyoin replied, “How?”

“He was just severely injured. Keep this between us, okay? Grandpa was going to tell you but we don’t want Polnareff to know. He might accidently leak it.”

Kakyoin rested his head against Jotaro’s chest and closed his eyes. “I see,” he replied, counting Jotaro's deep inhales. Kakyoin took comfort, not only in the news, but Jotaro’s rhythmic breathing.

However, his mind began to wonder about what he thought before. How he’d like to see his parents one last time. How he hoped that he would survive through this whole ordeal and come back alive.

About how it could all be over in an instant with one of Dio’s men coming in the room and killing them while they were distracted. Kakyoin kissed Jotaro’s chest and closed his eyes.

At least he wouldn’t die with the regret he didn’t go through with this. He started to drift to sleep, wondering if they would even get a chance to do something like this again. Kakyoin doubt was squashed by an arm draped around him and a kiss to the forehead.

And with that small comfort, Kakyoin finally feel asleep.

 

\-----

C&C are very much welcomed. Even if this is an old piece, always a joy hearing it.


	2. The Hawker

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jotaro finds out the meaning behind the Hierophant. Fate is a hard pill to swallow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the second chapter of Der Strom. It takes place after the battle against N’Doul while the group is crossing the desert. It’s in Jotaro’s point of view, this time.
> 
> Took some liberties with Adbul's background since it's not fleshed out. **Heavy, Heavy Spoiler for Part 3**

The moonlight lit the desert’s vast dunes while the stars whizzed by outside of the window. The light sound of snoring filled the car, disturbing the silence that had fallen earlier. Jotaro sighed. The last battle had left everyone exhausted. N’Doul was a fierce opponent, probably one of the toughest they have faced so far on this long journey. It only made Jotaro think about what could possibly meet them once they arrived in Egypt.  
  
He stroked Kakyoin’s strawberry-red hair, his eyes growing heavy as he watched the young man breathe. The bandage over his eyes was bloodied and the sight of it made Jotaro curse inwardly. They came all this way on the journey only to have Kakyoin possibly blinded by N’Doul’s Stand. He remembered the painful scream his companion let out as the watery hand scratched through his eyes.   
  
Jotaro growled a little and leaned against Kakyoin, wrapping an arm around his body. He could tell Kakyoin was asleep. He was almost all too familiar with how Kakyoin’s breathing went into slow, deep breaths, after many nights sleeping by his side. The soft hair underneath his finger-tips only served as a reminder of those times, how it would be often soaked with sweat, the bangs covering his closed eyes. It would seem that his face flushed red almost the same shade of his hair while cherry lips gasped for breath.  
  
Jotaro wondered if he’d ever see those eyes again. He enjoyed looking into them. Kakyoin’s eyes always had a way of lighting up, the glimmer of that same light reflecting across his face as a smile. Kakyoin always had such a good smile. It was especially amusing when he was drunk.  
  
Jotaro nuzzled Kakyoin’s hair and remembered that night. They had just defeated Steely Dan and Polnareff had gotten a hold of some wine.  
  
Polnareff had left two bottles before heading down to the hotel bar. He had mentioned that he couldn’t leave the ladies waiting and left them alone.  
  
He remembered how Kakyoin couldn’t keep his liquor. His face had indeed matched the shade of his hair while he giggled. Jotaro had teased him for giggling like a school-girl and had been met by a very prompt “Fuck you.”  
  
The rest of the night had been a good time: the laughter, teasing, and the feeling of a warm body against his. Jotaro had remembered the sloppy, near silly sex they had that night. It hadn’t been like the nights before; messy kissing, laughter, and then Kakyoin had decided it was hilarious to make loud, high-pitched moans during their downtime.  
  
Jotaro laughed almost soundlessly now, and kissed the side of Kakyoin’s neck. That night had been a good night. His fingers gently stroked along Kakyoin’s stomach before trailing his hand to Kakyoin’s, gripping it slightly. He took a deep breath, inhaling the cherry and desert smell, before thinking,  _Everything’s going to be alright._  
  
Jotaro nuzzled the man’s neck again before closing his eyes. Jotaro didn’t want to think of the worst; the possibility that Kakyoin may have to stop his journey here. He didn't want to think about how he nearly died today. How it was possible that they could all die at any moment.  
  
“You have every right to be worried.”  
  
The deep voice jolted Jotaro out of his snuggling mood; he instantly relaxed his hold, trying to look like someone just making his colleague as comfortable as possible. He composed his face into what he hoped was a stern expression and looked up to see Abdul’s dark eyes, staring back at him. The dark man was resting against the window, face a little skewed with pain as he stroked the sleeping mutt that curled up in his lap.  
  
Jotaro was surprised. Abdul had been unconscious after his injuries, giving the impression that they were pretty serious and perhaps in need of medical attention. However, here he was, talking quietly as the car drifted off to the next city.  
  
“Abdul... you--”  
  
“Just a flesh wound. I’ll be fine. It was more painful being shot, I’ll tell you that,” Abdul stated, a small smirk planted on his face.   
  
Jotaro only looked away, scowling. His fingers returned to stroking Kakyoin’s stomach but he didn't inch any closer. Abdul was awake and he didn’t want the man asking questions, especially since Polnareff would probably overhear the conversation and the old man was in earshot of Jotaro. Jotaro didn’t care much of what they would think, but those annoying questions? He could hear them now; Polnareff being puzzled and the old man yapping about “what would your mother think?”  
  
“Jotaro, Mister Joestar is fast asleep and Polnareff is listening to something. If you want to discuss this, they are not going to hear.”  
  
Almost on cue, Jotaro heard a rather tone-deaf voice belt out, “Jouer du tam tam tam.” Polnareff had begun to sing along with whatever he was listening to, drumming on the steering wheel, loud enough to possibly wake Joseph. However, Joseph only gave a loud snort, Polnareff’s musical performance not fazing him one bit.  
Jotaro scowled again, wrapping his arm tighter around Kakyoin, and looked down. Jeez, they could be something at times.  
  
“What’s there to talk about?” Jotaro snapped as quietly as he could, closing his eyes. Fine; if Abdul could figure it out, so what? It was his prerogative and he didn’t have to discuss it.  
  
“I’d say there’s plenty. You and Kakyoin have changed since I last saw you two. I don’t think the others have noticed but there’s definitely something there.”  
  
Jotaro opened his eyes. He couldn’t bear looking over at Abdul. Had they been that obvious? He and Kakyoin weren’t exactly ones to show affection towards each other in public. Neither of them wanted everyone to look at them weird or wonder if it was a good idea... not to mention the questions Jotaro didn’t want to think about. It was just a pain.   
  
“There’s nothing between us,” Jotaro denied, although he tightened his grip around Kakyoin.  
  
Abdul smirked. “Jotaro, I could see the bite marks on your neck and he did rest his head against your shoulder during the short sub ride. You may be doing a good job hiding it from Mister Joestar and Polnareff but not everyone is like them.”  
  
Jotaro growled at Adbul's chuckles before looking away, staring at the desert behind them.  
  
“It basically just happened. There’s nothing to explain.”  
  
Jotaro could hear Abdul sigh, as if he was withholding important information; Abdul wouldn't get any more out of him, though. It had required summoning Magician Red for Jotaro to actually leave jail; so what made Abdul think Jotaro was going to open up about Kakyoin?  
  
Like... how Kakyoin’s warm body felt against his, and how hazy and lustful those dark green eyes could get. How Kakyoin was ticklish right along his calves and the joyful laugh he made when fingers traced along the skin there.  
  
That was all for Jotaro to know and no one else.  
  
“Then I guess it’s not best to talk Kakyoin’s fate.” Abdul's deep voice snapped Jotaro out of his thoughts. He turned slowly to Abdul, not letting the sudden chill he was feeling show in his face.  
  
“...what do you mean by that?” Jotaro's cool tone hid the shaky feeling he had inside. Jotaro knew of Abdul’s profession... so did he somehow know the outcome? Did he know that Kakyoin may face death very soon? Or perhaps they all did with the final battle? And why should Jotaro care? It wasn't like fate was actually real, or anything.  
  
“The Hierophant has many interpretations," Abdul began to explain. “One is that Kakyoin has shown growth through the journey. It can mean the individual starts to construct who they are. Kakyoin is finding himself on this journey. He has found friends, people that are just like him, and the courage to face his fears.” Jotaro found the fortune teller’s voice had a slightly sad tone, even though his words were full of hope. Abdul sounded proud of Kakyoin; however, there seemed to be, something darker behind the explanation.  
  
Jotaro felt his own face was frozen, his eyes curiously wide. What was Abdul getting at? Jotaro heard him sigh.  
  
“However, it can also stand for something else.”  
  
Jotaro watched as Abdul gazed down. Abdul’s dark eyes had a sense of sadness within them. Subconsciously, Jotaro’s hand took Kakyoin’s again. He didn’t even realize until he felt the healing scars of Kakyoin’s soft palms.  
  
“What is it?” Jotaro coolly asked, though his voice had a tinge of that strange fear forming in him. Was Kakyoin’s fate already sealed? Jotaro didn’t want to believe it, even though it seemed to be fate sending him here. This entire time, Jotaro kept thinking to himself it was just coincidence. After all, it was just coincidence his great-great-grandfather battled Dio. His body just happened to be there and if it was someone else’s body, Jotaro would not be on this journey. It was coincidence that he had a Stand and it hadn't needed to be awoken by Dio. In fact, it could have been roused and he’d still be here because Grandpa would probably make him go. The old man seemed to want to finish the job that his grandfather couldn’t do.  
  
He didn’t want to believe in fate, that it was fate that led him here, on this mission of life and death. He looked down at Kakyoin’s still body. He looked so peaceful sleeping, despite the injuries he had endured. Jotaro couldn’t help but stroke the red bangs away, petting his hair softly.  
  
Jotaro heard a shuffling and a wince. He looked over at saw Abdul moving his uninjured hand inside his jacket. The man was feeling around for something, giving a bit of a growl every time it would pass over some injury. Finally, after struggling, Abdul retrieved a deck.  
  
He made eye contact with Jotaro, expression grim. “Find the Hierophant and the Ten Swords.” Abdul’s commanding tone was filled with concern as he threw the deck. Jotaro caught it, not showing an ounce of the fear he was feeling. What did Abdul mean by this?  
  
Jotaro opened the deck, pulling out the tarot cards, the light of the moon illuminating them. He went through the deck calmly, not showing his growing anxiety. The Ten Swords didn’t sound positive and Jotaro didn’t really want to have that nagging feeling that fate was somehow involved.  
  
When he finally found the cards, he could almost feel the color escaped his face. He saw how the Hierophant held out his hand in blessing. Then right beside the same card of blessing was a card of a similar man pierced by ten swords. Chills ran down Jotaro’s spine when he noticed the pierced man was holding his hands out... the same blessing position the Hierophant was giving.  
  
Now Jotaro wanted to denounce fate all together. Kakyoin was a good man and had a good heart. He sent letters to his parents almost all along his journey and discussed plans of what he was going to do when he got back. Kakyoin went on this journey because he felt like he owed Jotaro. The sense of honor and kindness this man could give to his friends and his fate was to end up like this?  
  
Jotaro angrily threw the cards on the ground. The Hierophant and Ten Swords stared up into the tense silence. Abdul’s gaze never changed expression as Jotaro’s changed to a grimace.  
  
“It’s just a bunch of cards. That doesn’t mean anything,” he growled. It was just a bunch of cards, he repeated to himself fiercely. This fate crap wasn’t anything real. They were going to face Dio, hopefully save the world, and return home. Kakyoin wasn’t going die in this fight.  
  
Jotaro wrapped his arms around Kakyoin and began to rock the sleeping man. His breathing was calming as was that cherry scent. Jotaro buried his head against Kakyoin’s neck and hid a gentle kiss. The man didn’t stir but Jotaro wasn’t going to believe for a second this could be the last time he would get to hold Kakyoin in his arms.  
  
After a long time of Polnareff singing, Abdul finally broke the silence that had been growing in their secluded corner.  
  
“You still don’t believe in fate after all that’s happened?”  
  
Jotaro didn’t give an answer. He only turned his head away, cradling the limp body of his companion. Jotaro watched as the stars whizzed past, not wanting to say another word to Abdul.  
  
“I don’t blame you, Jotaro. This fate should not be placed on someone like Kakyoin.  It’s always sad to see someone this young and kindhearted being dealt this hand--”  
  
“Shut up. You said it was just an interpretation of it, right?” Jotaro’s voice had an angry, desperate quiver. That’s right, tarot cards were different per deck. It didn’t mean anything expect what one man thought of the Hierophant. This tarot crap didn’t mean a thing.  
  
“..You could say that. But often times because of the holy reference, the Hierophant can mean sacrifice.”  
  
Jotaro’s eyes closed and his teeth began to grind. He had enough of this fate crap. Fate didn’t awaken his Stand; it was Dio who just happened to take the body of his ancestor. Fate didn’t push him on this journey, his mother’s illness and grandfather did. Fate didn’t bring everyone together in this car, it just so happened Dio touched each of their lives in some way. So fate wasn’t going to bring Kakyoin to his death. Hell, it could be very well that they could all die but wasn't fate that would lead them to that; it would be dealt by the hands of someone else.  
  
He heard Abdul sigh once more. Jotaro could tell the man was feeling oddly out of his depth, telling Jotaro this piece of information. Hell, Jotaro began to ponder on Abdul's reasons for telling him, if he knew that Jotaro really didn’t believe that this was all fate. What was Abdul trying to gain?  
  
“Jotaro, I know you find fate hard to believe. It can be a hard pill to swallow. But after all you’ve been through, after all we’ve been through, don’t you think fate could be a possibility?”  
  
“Fuck off.” Jotaro’s harsh mumble contrasted with Abdul's calming voice. He didn’t give a flying fuck about this right now. Kakyoin was injured and his mother could be dead within two weeks time. How could this fate be so cruel? His mother didn’t do anything. Sure, she could be annoying, but she was a gentle person who still loved Jotaro even after all those antics Jotaro carried out when growing up. She stuck by his father’s side, not questioning if the wayward man was cheating or complaining over how he didn't lift a finger to help raise their son. She had so much love, and fate decided to strike her with this?  
  
Jotaro looked at Kakyoin’s sleeping body. He saw that this man had the same heart; while he could be extremely direct and almost snarky at times, Kakyoin’s kindness often reminded Jotaro of his mother’s. This man was sticking by his friends, even though it could mean certain death. Kakyoin was sticking by Jotaro as repayment, risking his life because he was saved.   
  
Fate couldn’t possibly make it where this man would be killed. There was no way.  
Jotaro wrapped his arms around Kakyoin’s waist, letting the man’s sleeping body rest against his chest. He kissed Kakyoin’s head and rested his cheek against the soft hair. He looked over at Abdul.  
  
Abdul’s body-language didn’t change and his expression was somber. Jotaro knew that Abdul didn’t like to be snapped at and believed this was all in the cards, that everything was dealt out before-hand by some invisible force. It was insulting to dismiss it with a “fuck off.”  
  
However, when Abdul spoke, it was not words of scorn but a sobering, bittersweet comfort.  
  
“Fate can often deal hands to people who don’t deserve it. It is something I have learned in my years as a fortune teller. However, I have learned often that this happens for a reason. Even if it means the death of a person, it could mean the answer to a question. Kakyoin’s death will not be in vain and….neither will mine.”  
  
Jotaro sat up as much as Kakyoin's frame would allow and looked over at Abdul incredulously. Did Abdul admit he was going to die? That he knew taking on this journey would mean his own life? Yet here was the man, sitting calmly before him. Abdul's small smile was soothing as he gently rubbed Iggy’s back. The small dog yawned and curled up, not seeming to care about what was going on.  
  
“I don’t know when it’ll happen, but I do know I will not make it out of this journey alive. I knew it since the day I met Dio.”  
  
Abdul’s voice sounded so calm. How could anyone be that calm when they knew their number would soon be up? Jotaro bit his lip; why was he even considering this was all true? Fate wasn’t real. He had to keep repeating it to himself when the inching doubt came inside his head.  
  
Dio using Jonathan's body was fate. Fate brought them all together here. There was no way of escaping...  _No,_  Jotaro thought, it was just this man’s belief. Watch him make it out of this alive. Watch us all make it out of this alive.</i>  
  
Jotaro controlled his expression again. Regardless of the doubt eating his brain, he saw a man who believed in fate calmly sitting before him. This man believed that it was his fate to die in their war against Dio. How?   
  
“You seem pretty calm ,” Jotaro said. His voice had lost that odd quiver but his hand, grasping Kakyoin’s tightly, told another story.  
Abdul looked up from petting Iggy, that calm smile still present on his face as he spoke. “Do you know that I have a family, Jotaro? A wife at home waiting for me, bearing our first-born?”  
  
Jotaro’s eyes went wide. He really didn’t know much about Abdul’s life. The man rarely talked about it, even during their periods of rest. He knew that Polnareff had already avenged the murder of his sister, Kakyoin would discuss his parents, and the old man always found time to talk about the Joestar family line. But Abdul never mentioned a thing about a family, much less a pregnant wife.  
Abdul looked out the window as he began his tale:  
  
“The night I met Dio, I knew my fate was sealed. I would face him eventually, even if that time wasn’t right then. I lay awake that night, trying to drive the thought out of my head. I didn’t want to think about leaving my wife behind. About the fact I may not even get to see the birth of our child because I might die against the man.” Abdul paused. He looked over at Jotaro, his smile becoming sad. Yet, his voice maintained that calming tone.  
  
“I knew I had to look at my fate. Sure enough, I found out it was the truth. I would die fighting against Dio. I wanted to renounce everything there. I was about to start my family and fate told me another story. How dare it, you know? I started thinking that fate was a bunch of shit and I should look into doing something else.”  
Jotaro looked away when Abdul spoke the last sentence. The hint of bitter laughter in his voice got to Jotaro and the fact those thoughts were the thoughts racing through his own mind.   
  
Jotaro tried to rationalize it; it was just Abdul’s belief and it was a bunch of shit, but the doubt grew. It began to consume whatever rational thought Jotaro had about the situation.  
  
“You could have just ignored it.” Jotaro’s voice began to shake again. All this was for some blind belief in his destiny? Abdul didn’t know if they were going to succeed with everyone alive or if one of Dio’s men would attack the car, killing them all. Or the fact Polnareff could hit a rock, spinning the car out of control, and everyone could die without even going up against Dio.  
  
Jotaro watched Abdul ponder his question. He could hear the recollection in Abdul’s voice when he began to answer.  
  
“I looked over at my sleeping wife. She was so peaceful, sleeping in our bed. I remember brushing her hair gently and looking down at her belly. She was three to four months along and I remember placing my hand on her stomach. I felt the baby kick and I knew then, that if I didn’t go, my child would not have a future.  
I was going to face this fate in order for everyone to be safe. If I didn’t go, Dio would succeed and then I would meet death with my new family. Either way I looked at it, I knew I was going to die. However,”  
  
Abdul looked up, smiling, his voice gaining that tone of bittersweet hope once more, “I knew by choosing this way, my child has a future. If I didn’t go, then he would more than likely die under Dio’s new world.”  
  
Jotaro’s fingers began to trace the scars of Kakyoin’s hand. The acceptation of fate began to loom over his thoughts. Maybe... maybe his grandfather was right; maybe it was their destiny to fight against Dio, to stop him from taking over the world.   
Jotaro bit his lips and looked down at Kakyoin; his peaceful face seemed at ease. There was no fear darkening his features, no knowledge of the fact he wasn’t going to survive.   
  
He grasped Kakyoin’s hand before speaking.“….Will it be painful?”  
  
Abdul sighed, “I do not know. I just know we’re not going to make it out of this alive. I cannot tell when and where expect the fact Kakyoin’s fate is the same as mine. I’m sorry I can’t bring you any comfort.”  
  
Jotaro nodded and looked down. His cap shadowed the depression that he could feel   
lacing over his eyes. He simply couldn't accept the close death of this good man resting against him.   
  
“A son, huh?” he asked suddenly, voice firmly bland. Jotaro didn’t want to think about Kakyoin anymore. He didn't want to think that they might not live out all their days together, swapping stories like the old men did. It was too painful to think about.  
  
“Yes. I found out the day I left. She was so sad I had to leave but she understood when I told her that if I didn’t go, our son wouldn’t have a future.”   
  
Another bittersweet smile dawned on Abdul’s face and Jotaro couldn’t help but smile that way himself, though it was hidden by the dark. He rested his chin on Kakyoin’s head, enjoying the body warmth and closeness.  
  
Jotaro sighed, deeply troubled. Though Kakyoin’s fate was sealed, Jotaro wouldn't dwell in what might not be; he would focus on the present, enjoying the company the man gave.  
  
“Do you think Kakyoin accepts this?”  
  
Abdul breathed deeply before answering, “I think he is ready to give his life for you. He seems know that he could very well die. I guess you can say he’s prepared.”  
  
Jotaro stroked Kakyoin’s hand again. His mind played with the thought this could be the last time he could hold this hand- that Dio’s men could attack them now and Kakyoin would meet his so-called fate. Instead, he tried to concentrate on how smooth his hand felt. Jotaro knew Kakyoin took good care of his skin, despite the fights those hands had been through. The pride the man took in his appearance was almost laughable.  
  
Jotaro recalled time that Polnareff had teased Kakyoin about it. He told Kakyoin he was such woman when Kakyoin had applied the lotion on his hands. Kakyoin's response had been a pillow being tossed and the middle finger. The rest of the group had a fine laugh when the force of the throw knocked Polnareff down.   
  
He began to think on whether or not he should speak about the whole fate thing. Would Kakyoin accept it or panic? Would it stop Kakyoin from continuing? Maybe it was a good idea to say something. It would save Kakyoin from the fate that was lurking along this dark path.  
  
However, Jotaro remembered Abdul’s story. This could only mean that fate was going to be inevitable death no matter what. Kakyoin was an important member and that if he wasn’t here, they would lose. Kakyoin would then face death by Dio’s hand probably protecting his family.  
  
His fate, no matter, was death by Dio’s hands. There was no way escaping it. It seemed that life was a book that was already written, and not something that was a work in progress. Probably there was nothing more a person could but live out the chapters. Jotaro began to ponder if it was best for Kakyoin to know that his final chapter might come soon. It could very well suck the life out of the man and he could begin to lose hope. Loss of hope was something that would be disastrous.   
  
“I probably shouldn’t tell him," Jotaro mumbled, trying to choke back the sad acceptance that was welling inside him.  
  
“It would be for the best, but I don’t think he would run even if told. He’s too loyal to you and everyone to just ditch us. As I said, he seems to accept that he’s going to die. Even if it is just a possibility.”  
  
Abdul rested his head against the car window and closed his eyes. His hand was still stroking Iggy’s dirty fur.  
  
“Get some sleep, Jotaro. We have a long battle ahead of us.”  
  
Jotaro tried to take some comfort in Abdul’s calm words, stroking Kakyoin’s hand softly. Kakyoin spoke often about the likelihood that he may not return. His face would get a sober look before he would smile at Jotaro, disposing of the melancholy discussion. However, he would talk about the future as well. Kakyoin didn’t seem to know his fate that lay ahead of him.  
  
Jotaro could only pull Kakyoin closer. His eyelids felt heavy as he really began to feel the exhaustion of the whole day bear down on him. He knew that these moments were precious and that he should somehow cherish every moment they had.   
  
Jotaro’s mind went to sleep, still deeply uneasy. The resignation to his fate and everyone’s in the car was almost too much to bear. All he could think on was the fact that he knew, eventually, he’d be holding Kakyoin’s lifeless body and not the peaceful one breathing in his arms, unaware of his fate.  
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
  
C&C are very much welcomed.


	3. When Doves Cry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kakyoin and Jotaro have a tender moment in the hospital. However, feelings for each other begin to rear their ugly head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the third part of Der Strom. It takes place right after the second chapter. Kakyoin’s point of view again.

The songs of birds filtered in through the window. Their sweet tune reached Kakyoin’s ears and he turned towards the breeze. There was nothing but black and small specks of light piecing through the cloth covering his eyes. He heaved a disheartened sigh, wishing he could see the birds outside his window. The doctor told him it was going to be another day or so before the bandages were removed.

Kakyoin began to grip the soft cotton sheets and then he turned on his stomach. He couldn’t believe it. After all the experiences he had been through, he was left in the hospital because he couldn’t dodge an attack. How could he have been so stupid? Now it was going to be a while before he could see the others again. Kakyoin knew they had to hurry to Cairo and they couldn’t wait for him; he couldn’t help but feel like such a burden.

His train of thought was interrupted by the door opening. Kakyoin heard heavy footsteps hit the floor, coming towards him. With no sight, he didn’t know if it was a nurse, one of the guys, or an enemy. He gripped the sheets and faced the direction the foot steps were coming from.

“Who’s there?”

The footsteps stopped and he felt the bed shift at the extra weight that was added on to it. No answer. Was someone coming in to finish him off? Figures they take out the injured party member; it was always efficient to pick off the weak ones first.  
Suddenly he felt callused fingertips trace the back of his exposed calf muscles. Kakyoin jerked his leg, feeling the tickling sensation spread to the rest of his body. The fingers continued, tracing in circles, and it didn’t take long before Kakyoin burst out in laughter.

“You know, you could have just said it was you, Jojo.”

“Didn’t feel like it,” Jotaro coolly answered. He stopped and Kakyoin could feel his hand move away. Kakyoin couldn’t see Jotaro, but he knew the man was sitting at the edge of the bed, probably giving Kakyoin the usual bland look. If only he could see more than just the light and shadows that would filtered through the bandages.

“Convinced my grandpa to say the night. We couldn’t get a boat 'til morning anyway,” Jotaro spoke again, the tone of his voice unchanging. Kakyoin felt a smile beginning to form on his face. At least he wouldn’t be spending the night in the hospital alone, without a friend.

Above all, it was Jotaro. Kakyoin couldn’t seem to ignore the fluttering of his own heart. It was a weird sensation and Kakyoin couldn’t really make sense of it. It started to develop since their drunken night together. Kakyoin remembered how his heart would skip every time Jotaro’s cool eyes met his. It had evolved into a completely different feeling; now, just the thought of Jotaro caused his heart to beat so hard, he could feel it in his throat.

Kakyoin heard Jotaro clearing his throat, and Kakyoin felt the bed dip closer to his body. He turned on his back, curious, even though he couldn't see.

“I... got you something while we were out,” he said and Kakyoin felt his own facial expression shape itself into shocked lines. Jotaro had brought something for him? Kakyoin thought it was a joke but he could hear Jotaro’s fingers tapping against some solid, papery object.

This only made Kakyoin’s heart beat harder. He could hear the pounding rhythm and he couldn’t make sense of it.  
The anticipation grew thick and Kakyoin couldn’t help but wonder what Jotaro was doing as he sat on the edge of Kakyoin's bed. The man was probably lost in thought, but of what? He had noticed a bit of a change in Jotaro after they came here. He had barely spoken a word in the car when Kakyoin had woken up and only held him tightly.

When the others visited, he noticed how quiet Jotaro was. Everyone else had wished him well. Abdul had reassured him that they weren’t going to fight Dio without Kakyoin, Polnareff gave him a pat on the back before saying he would take a look at the hospital bill, and Joseph had placed the paper outlining their route in Kakyoin's hands,, telling him to catch up as soon as he could see it.

But Jotaro did nothing. When the others turned, he only came up and hugged Kakyoin wordlessly. He had heard a strange hitch in Jotaro's breathing. Kakyoin had taken no comfort in the embrace.

Finally, after the dreadful silence, Kakyoin finally spoke up.

“Jotaro, you okay?”

Kakyoin heard Jotaro inhale sharply. Jotaro had probably been really deep in thought and Kakyoin could only imagine the look on Jotaro’s face; the cap shadowing his eyes with a sober pout on his lips. Finally he heard Jotaro's slow exhale.

“I’m fine. Open your mouth.”

“…If your present is your cock, I don’t think this is the place.”

Kakyoin heard a deep chuckle. His heart began to beat rapidly again as he imagined the rare moment of Jotaro’s face lighting up with laughter. Why was his heart doing that? What is it about Jotaro now that made Kakyoin’s face heat up and heart spin? Those thoughts were pushed aside by a smile across his lips when he heard Jotaro's reply:

“That’s not it. Now open your mouth.”

Kakyoin chuckled and opened his mouth. If it was indeed Jotaro’s cock, he was going to get a punch in the face. Kakyoin didn’t care if he might miss and fall on the table next to his bed. However, he heard Jotaro lean in, the bed creaking slightly at his movements.

Kakyoin found it was weird that he could actually feel the heat coming from Jotaro’s hand. He moved up to meet it, hearing the crinkle of Jotaro’s jacket as his arm leveled to meet Kakyoin’s face. Suddenly, Kakyoin felt a soft but firm substance on the tip of his tongue. His taste buds began to activate, sensing fruity tang where the object was resting.

Suddenly, his tongue wrapped around it, playing with the object by rolling it around. The juices started to seep out of the fragile object and Kakyoin shuddered as the tangy, familiar taste filled his mouth.

Cherries. He hasn’t tasted them since India. That was nearly a month ago and too long of a time and their travels did not take them too many places that had them. He savored the sweet taste before swallowing.

Kakyoin opened his mouth wide, hoping Jotaro would take the hint. Sure enough, another cherry was placed on his tongue... followed by another, and another.

Kakyoin relished each bite, letting the tart taste take over his mouth. He could hear Jotaro’s breathing hitch and he could only imagine the twinkle in his eyes, that slight drop of his eyelids as he gazed at Kakyoin. It was an expression he wished he could see and not just imagine right now. Instead, he could only listen avidly to the husky breathing coming from Jotaro’s mouth.

Kakyoin suddenly felt those breaths on his face. The heat emitting from Jotaro’s face was making Kakyoin’s heart do that funny jump again. He couldn’t see, but he reached up, using the breaths and heat to figure out exactly where Jotaro’s face was. Kakyoin managed to place his palms on Jotaro’s cheek, stroking it. He felt the sun-beaten face, with its small blisters and blemishes, the healing scars raised up against Jotaro’s cheek. Kakyoin could feel his face leaning in.

Kakyoin felt the chapped lips pressed against his, a quick plant before he felt soft hair against his cheek. The smell of desert and tea filled his nose and the heavy breathing filled his ears. Warm breath passed against his ears, causing Kakyoin to give a shiver.

Again, using Jotaro's weight on the bed to properly locate the shape of his body, Kakyoin managed to run his fingers through Jotaro’s hair. It felt like unwashed silk against his fingers as he began to tangle them in it. Kakyoin let out a long sigh before speaking, “You okay?”

No response. He felt a weathered palm stroke his cheek and heard the bed's creak fill the still air. The weight shifted and he felt the hot breath against his nose. The roughened fingertips stroked his lips and Kakyoin leaned into the touch. He heard Jotaro’s breath snag once more, shifting from a troublesome hitch to a husky, deep wanting.

The breaths got insanely close before dry lips once again touched Kakyoin’s. He felt a soft tongue pushing apart his lips and into his mouth. Kakyoin could taste the tea and cigarettes, pushing his tongue back.

He felt a warm hand creep up his hospital gown and his body quivered. Kakyoin heard the bed groan once more and a weight was suddenly pressed down on him. His body moved against it, pressing his hands against Jotaro’s chest and feeling his way to push off his coat. He felt the reverberation of a husky moan against his mouth and Jotaro’s body shifting closer.

Kakyoin’s body pushed back up, rolling his hips against Jotaro’s. He felt how the cloth was starting to tighten and how  
smooth it was against his exposed leg. It was enough to make Kakyoin break away, gasping softly.

He felt Jotaro’s nose against his, nuzzling the smooth bridge gently. Kakyoin was slightly surprised by the gentle touch. The surprise was met by a hand pushing the hospital gown up, exposing Kakyoin’s heated skin to the cool air. He hissed, gripping Jotaro’s coat tightly. Here? Really? What if a doctor walked in?

Suddenly Kakyoin’s ears picked up a locking sound. He smiled slowly as he nuzzled his nose against the rough skin. “Abusing your Stand power I see,” he whispered, tracing the curves of Jotaro’s neck to his cheek.

There was a quiet laugh and Kakyoin could feel a smirk forming along the muscles of Jotaro’s face. Kakyoin couldn’t help but smile back, even though he couldn’t see the actual rare occasion Jotaro had a smile on his face.

“Smiling. That’s not you. Sure you’re not the enemy?” Kakyoin teased, moving his hand to the smooth, sweaty hair. He felt hot breath against his lips again and heard that soft laugh once more. Kakyoin pulled Jotaro’s head forward to plant a kiss. Unfortunately he just felt skin and course hair along his lips.

He could feel Jotaro’s stomach convulse with laughter and hot breath along his neck as Kakyoin flushed, an embarrassing warmth on his face; he looked away. He knew he had kissed Jotaro’s eyebrow by mistake, even if he couldn’t see. He began to fold his lips in tightly, the way he remembered seeing people do when they were nervous, before he felt a hand stroke his chin.

Kakyoin moved along with the directing hand and felt his lips touch Jotaro’s again. The soft taste of tea once again entered his mouth and mixed with the lingering taste of the cherries. Kakyoin tilted his head and pressed closer, his hand moving against the heaving breathing chest.

Cold air once again hit his skin as Jotaro's hand went back to pulling at the thin clothing. Kakyoin moved his body up, allowing Jotaro to push the cotton hospital gown off. His body gave a shiver, moving against the warm body above him.

Kakyoin’s skin tingled with sensation as the sand dusted fabric brushed against his skin. The coarse sand flecks gave way to the smooth cotton, contrasting surfaces against his skin. He bit down on Jotaro’s lip lightly, relishing that slight copper taste, while his hand began to move with increasing intent against Jotaro’s jacket.

Soft kisses were placed on Kakyoin’s neck while he blindly pushed Jotaro’s jacket off. There was a heavy thud of a chain hitting the ground and Kakyoin began trace his fingers against the smooth, warm skin. He could feel the muscles shift under his touch when Jotaro gently brushed his hand against Kakyoin’s bare chest. His breathing became labored as soft lips pressed against his shoulder, teeth gliding across it. Kakyoin let out a low grunt, gripping Jotaro’s shirt tightly. He grasped it, trying to figure out a way to pull it off while Jotaro planted wet kisses along his neck.

Kakyoin felt the lips moving away and the sound of a shirt whispering off the skin came before the slithering sound of a belt being pulled off. From the soft thumps, the clothing was dropped on the floor and Kakyoin felt Jotaro's bare body press all along his own, accompanied by soft kiss on his ear.

His toes curled as a flurry of kisses trailed down his neck. Kakyoin moved his hand into Jotaro’s hair, gripping it tightly, while a tongue traced the muscles of his neck.

The kisses moved lower. He could hear the bed shift and the wet smacks, the soft tongue tracing every curve of his chest. Kakyoin’s fingers began to curl even tighter in Jotaro’s hair and he inhaled the intoxicating smell of sweat and desert coming off of Jotaro’s body. .

Their bodies shifted against each other. Kakyoin could feel the heated, sweaty flesh against his own. Jotaro’s hand moved across his sides, stroking the contour of every muscle, every scar that Kakyoin had gained over the trip. He could feel the damp flesh against his hand, blindly moving against Jotaro’s toned stomach. It was amazing how much he knew from memory, not once missing as his lips locked again.

As their hips began to press together, Kakyoin could feel Jotaro’s erection gliding across his thigh, leaving a sticky residue behind. He broke away and gasped, looking in Jotaro's direction, even though he was unable to see his face. How he wanted to; Kakyoin had always enjoyed seeing that stoic expression give way to the heat of the moment.

At least he could feel Jotaro's harsh panting, the smell of cigarettes lingering around them. He heard a crash and his body jolted forward, startled. A strong hand pushed him down on the bed and he felt warm lips on his forehead. There was nothing to fear, and he was calmed by the feeling of a soft palm against his cheek.

Kakyoin’s ears picked up on the familiar snap of a cap being opened and a thick liquid sound. His heart thumped faster at the knowledge of what Jotaro was doing.

Kakyoin moaned softly as he felt the slick fingers teasing him. Jotaro kissed his chest and flicked his tongue against one of Kakyoin’s nipples. Kakyoin gasped as he felt one long finger press inside him. His body tensed before relaxing, allowing the finger to explore.

Soft kisses were strewn against his neck and a tender hand ran through his hair. He let out an excited little sigh, feeling the pressure of Jotaro's finger inside him. His own fingers slipped through Jotaro’s hair as his hips bucked. Fucking hell, did Jotaro know his body well now, he thought while Jotaro bit down hard on the nipple he was worrying.

Kakyoin gasped again, and another finger slipped in; they began to twist inside him, thrusting in and out slowly. He nuzzled Jotaro’s face, making his way towards the man’s lips to claim them in another kiss.

Jotaro’s hand grazed Kakyoin’s skin, gently rubbing the sore muscles of his arm while he placed pressure inside Kakyoin. Kakyoin felt his moan vibrate the inside of Jotaro’s mouth before sucking on his bottom lip. A copper-cherry mix flavor entered his mouth as Jotaro pressed another finger inside.

Kakyoin gave out a guttural moan. He began to rock against the fingers, pressing his hips down and forward. His thigh once again brushed against Jotaro’s cock, pulling a deep groan from the other man. Kakyoin feel Jotaro’s head turn, his breath tickling Kakyoin’s ear. His fingers pulled out slowly while he planted his lips on Kakyoin’s ear-lobe. A soft tug caused Kakyoin’s body to jerk forward once again.

He was breathing hard and his heart was pounding when he felt Jotaro pull away. Mumbled cruses were exchanged and the bed shifted before springing back. There were the sounds of the lube-bottle opening again, and Jotaro quietly slicking his cock; they seemed to ring throughout the room and (Kakyoin was pretty sure) through his heart as well.

Jotaro’s warmth pressed against him again. Kakyoin could feel his hand grasping his hips and Kakyoin parted his legs. If only Jotaro could see Kakyoin’s eyes; they were wide underneath the cloth, from anticipation.  
However, there was a pause. Kakyoin could hear Jotaro's heavy breathing. Though he couldn’t see, he could almost feel the gaze against his body, as if Jotaro was savoring the moment, letting his fingers graze Kakyoin’s inner thigh.

“What?” Kakyoin breathed out. Jotaro only replied with a kiss and Kakyoin could feel the man’s body shifting. Arms traced around his chest as Jotaro lifted Kakyoin up and suddenly Kakyoin was in Jotaro’s lap. The cold air across his back contrasted with the heat of Jotaro’s body below him.

Jotaro’s palm glided across his face. “Trust me,” Jotaro said huskily and he lifted Kakyoin’s arms and placed them on his shoulders.

Kakyoin got the message and lifted himself up. Jotaro’s rough hands went back to his hips, guiding the temporally blind man on top of his cock. Kakyoin let out gasp as he began to lower himself.

It was still slightly painful, and his fingers clawed on Jotaro’s shoulders as he slowly let himself take the man inch by inch. Kakyoin’s ear picked up the gasps and groans coming from the other man when he clenched briefly around Jotaro. Finally he felt the short coarse hair of Jotaro’s groin against his ass and rested for a while, letting his body adjust.

Kakyoin’s head moved against Jotaro’s neck as he begun to ride him. Soft grunts and sighs escaped from both of them as Kakyoin set a slow pace. He could hear the other man’s heavy breathing as his thrusts were met by Jotaro’s. Kakyoin bit Jotaro’s neck, their movements starting to synchronize and their bodies slid sweetly together. Jotaro’s face nuzzled at his neck, leading Kakyoin to lean in for another kiss.

The room began to echo with the sounds of kissing, grunts, and bodies moving together. Kakyoin rested his head against Jotaro’s neck and enjoyed the delightful noise around them. Jotaro's chest would vibrate with every deep breath and groan that escaped him. Kakyoin began to speed up, gasping loudly as Jotaro angled his hips.

The pressure inside of him built and he could feel the muscles in his stomach begin to tense as Jotaro wrapped his hand around Kakyoin’s cock. Jotaro began to match his pace once more, moving with Kakyoin as the bed creaked loudly.

Rhythmic thuds that of the bed starting to hit the wall, mixed with the other sensual sounds were filling the room. If Kakyoin could spare a thought right now, he would be worried that thumping might be disturbing someone else’s recovery. However all he could think about was how good Jotaro felt, their bodies intertwined in the heat and passion of their movements. He could feel his sweat mix with Jotaro's as they exchanged sloppy kisses between each other.

It wasn’t before long that Kakyoin’s hips bucked; Jotaro’s thrusts becoming erratic as well. Kakyoin gasped harshly as he came, feeling Jotaro biting his lower lip. It wasn’t too long that Jotaro came, thrusting his hips shakily forward before resting them back down on the bed.

Kakyoin pressed his forehead against Jotaro’s chest. He could hear the rapid heart-beat and feel the heat of the skin, his chest moving from his sharp breathing, but he longed to see Jotaro’s face. Before long, Jotaro rolled over them over to the side and pulled out slowly. Kakyoin was still catching his breath as he felt Jotaro’s sweaty chest move against his back and a strong arm pulling him closer.

Kakyoin’s eyes were heavy. He was in a daze and he listened as their breathing calmed. Jotaro kissed Kakyoin’s shoulder before nuzzling the crook of his neck. A contented sigh escaped Kakyoin before he whispered something he hadn't expecting to say.

“…Love you.”

With those words, Kakyoin drifted off to sleep. He didn’t even realize he said them until sometime later when he woke up to the cold wind on his back.

He spun around in his sheets, feeling for the presence of Jotaro with grasping hands. There was nothing there but empty sheets and Kakyoin felt his heart sink. Jotaro had left, probably to go catch the boat to Cairo or he couldn’t stay in the hospital room... but he still left without one word.

He didn’t even wake Kakyoin to say goodbye. He just slipped out of the hospital room without a word, or even a message.  
Why? He didn’t think Jotaro would be one to just leave without saying anything. Kakyoin had at least expected a “Get well, we’ll need you soon”, but not an empty bed.

Kakyoin began to think what could have happened. Did he say something last night to upset the man? Or had it been that he that dead asleep, he hadn't even heard someone saying goodbye?

The cotton sheets began to twist in Kakyoin’s hand. It was then he recalled the last thing before he fell asleep last night.  
“Love you.”

Those words could have been said in the heat of passion. He heard it was common sometimes for someone to say something they didn’t mean. The trouble is, Kakyoin knew there was some truth to it. The feeling he had when he looked at Jotaro, the one that made Kakyoin’s heart swell, was something he never experienced; just the thinking of him would send warmth to his cheeks; those damned butterflies he got when the man was just talking to him. It all suddenly added up.

Those words had meaning behind them. He did fall in love. Fuck! Kakyoin punched the bed hard and turned over. How could he tell Jotaro that? Kakyoin didn’t know if Jotaro even felt the same thing and as far as they were concerned, the entire time they were spending together was nothing more than a fling. Feelings like this weren't supposed to enter the equation.

Kakyoin didn’t want to complicate things. What if he was going to die? Then nothing more would come of the words and Jotaro would only have the memory of the man who fell in love. What if he lived through the battle? Things would become awkward, especially when they got back home. They would return to their lives, catching up when they can, and Kakyoin knew it would pain him if Jotaro brought someone else on his visits. That was if Jotaro decided to even keep their relationship intact. Who knew what he might actually do if things become so awkward they can’t even be friends anymore?  
And what if Jotaro did love him back? How would they explain that to everyone?

These thoughts raced through Kakyoin’s head as he let his heavy eyelids slip closed once more. He couldn’t help but feel emptiness in his chest as he drifted to sleep.

The last thing he needed to do was fall in love with Jotaro Kujo.

\------  
C&C is appreciated.


	4. Der Strom Chapter 4: The Ghosts of You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The team faces Dio. Looking back, the trip was an amazing experience.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the final chapter in Der Strom. Thank you for those who read all the way here. I know this is a small fandom but I can’t help but be proud of this. So proud, I'm giving it a new home, yeah?
> 
>  
> 
> **This contains a gut punching spoiler in this, if you don't know what happens. I suggest you avoid this chapter until you completed part 3. Warnings for Character Death**

 

Kakyoin felt knots forming in his stomach. The close call against Dio scared him; the man seemed like he could travel in an instant, evading whatever attack that they were going to throw. It seemed nearly impossible to pull off anything at this point. They had barely escaped and were now on top of one of the towers, savoring the little day light they had left.

The sun was setting in the distance as Joseph argued with Polnareff. Polnareff kept insisting they press on but Joseph claimed that they were just not ready. They didn’t know what The World could _really_ do and what was capable of. It was best to sit and wait. During all of this, Jotaro's face was as stoic as ever.

Kakyoin’s mind went to the night at the hospital. He and Jotaro hadn't found the time to really discuss what went on. They had gone straight into Dio’s castle and fought against various enemies right after Kakyoin caught up. There hadn't been time to discuss the fact Kakyoin told Jotaro he loved him, or ask why Jotaro had left the hospital without saying a word. All focus had been on Dio. Everything relating to that night was festering at the back of Kakyoin’s mind and now that they were on this final battle, the fester became an itching scab. If Kakyoin didn’t say anything about it, then he might go to his grave without knowing the answers. Kakyoin didn’t want die broken- hearted and feeling betrayed about the first man he ever loved.

Joseph kept pressing his opinion that they should retreat for now; however, Polnareff wasn’t listening. Kakyoin’s mind snapped back to the battle at hand. He had to think about Dio, not Jotaro. It seemed logical to him that they fought Dio; Kakyoin figured Dio wasn’t going to wait. He was going to hunt them down while they ran and they would be at an even graver disadvantage.

“I feel the same as Polnareff,” Kakyoin contributed. He noticed the smile on Polnareff’s face but Joseph quickly squashed the argument. They were going to wait until they understood the nature of the World before actually attacking.

Polnareff had enough. He ran off, saying that Iggy and Abdul gave their lives and he wasn’t going to waste their sacrifice by running away. Kakyoin watched the man disappear in the distance and he could hear the old man sigh. This was not the time to split apart. If they were going to fight Dio, they had to do it together.

Joseph went to follow; however, Jotaro grabbed him quickly.

“You can’t stop him.” His voice was still cool as ever, even in the heat of battle. Kakyoin was impressed, and intrigued. Did Jotaro have a plan? Suddenly that festering wound didn’t seem to matter much.

“What do you have in mind, Jotaro?” Kakyoin asked. He watched Jotaro gaze off into the sunset. The infected mind scab came back, taking in the moment. Jotaro looked so poised and ready. How could he be so fucking calm at a time like this?

“Polnareff is fighting while chasing him,” Jotaro stated, turning around and motioning his hands, “We are fighting while running away. We’re attacking from both sides.”

Joseph nodded, agreeing with his grandson’s plan and Kakyoin followed suit. It was a good plan. They needed to be on the defensive so they could figure out the World but they had to be on the offensive as well. Dio was going to come after them once the sun fully set and it was best to get a defensive head-start now.

As Joseph and Kakyoin turned around, Jotaro spoke up again. “Gramps, can I talk to Kakyoin alone?”

Kakyoin turned around, his wide eyes hidden by the sunglasses but his mouth fell open in shock. Jotaro’s expressionless face didn’t give away much but Kakyoin knew they were probably going to discuss what happened. He needed to, they needed to, because they may not return alive.

Joseph only told them to make it quick before walking off. Kakyoin stood in silence as Jotaro began to approach him. All the thoughts were racing through his head; why did you leave me in the hospital that night? Was it because I told you I love you? Are we going to be okay?

All those thoughts tried to come out in blurbs of speech. “Jotaro, look, about the other night… I meant it. And I know you may not feel anything towards me but I do love...”

Kakyoin was interrupted by Jotaro stroking his cheek gently. His mouth remained slightly open while Jotaro removed Kakyoin’s sunglasses. Kakyoin looked up into Jotaro’s eyes, watching them twinkle before he planted his lips on Kakyoin's.

Kakyoin was shocked. He had not expected this to happen during the conversation but he returned the kiss, tasting the bitter mixture of coffee and cigarettes. Their bodies pushed together while they held each other tightly. The world seemed to slow down as they shared this one moment together before breaking apart.

Kakyoin felt Jotaro’s forehead resting against his. His eyes were closed and the rough hands that had seen so many battles were gently stroking the smooth skin of Kakyoin’s cheek. He felt the thumbs trace along the scars under his eyes while Jotaro opened his. Jotaro’s eyes were glimmering in the sunset, giving off that wryly sweet smile that Kakyoin only knew when they were together. He heard the deep voice whisper, “I love you too.”

Kakyoin heart stopped and his eyes actually felt damp. His questions were answered through the small action and four words; however he couldn’t help but feel a sensation of dread settle over both of them.

He leaned up and kissed Jotaro’s lips again, one last peck. Kakyoin rested his head against Jotaro’s chest, hearing the man’s rapid heart-beat and oddly calm breathing. A hand ran through his hair, calming whatever nerves Kakyoin currently had. The silence was broken by Jotaro softly speaking once more, voice shaky.

“Just... know I love you.”

Kakyoin nodded and broke away from the embrace. They couldn’t stay like this forever. The sun was giving off its last rays of light, tinting Jotaro’s features with hints of red and purple. His face was still somber but his eyes told another story. Kakyoin moved in once more and kissed Jotaro’s cheek. He didn’t want to think of this as the last time they would share a moment.

Jotaro handed back the sunglasses, his hand grazing slowly over Kakyoin’s. Kakyoin smiled a little at the gentle touch before looking back up at Jotaro. He knew that his own eyes were probably giving off a painful, bittersweet glimmer to them as he spoke up, “When we get back, I’d like you to meet my parents. They’ve heard a lot about you.”

He gave a smile and saw Jotaro’s mouth curl into one. A rare moment indeed, to see Jotaro’s smile across his lips. It was something that Kakyoin was savoring when he heard Jotaro’s voice say “I’d like that.”

Kakyoin put on his glasses and waved. He didn’t see Jotaro linger at all before he took off to meet with Joseph. This little moment gave Kakyoin hope that maybe, just maybe, they were going to pull through this.

And now, with his questions answered, he could focus on Dio. They had a long battle ahead.

~*~*~

“Jojo... _chan._ ”

Jotaro looked over at his drunken companion. The man’s hair was falling in his face while his mouth opened into a giggle. The green eyes were bright, glimmering under the moon light and stood out against Kakyoin’s rosy cheeks.

Jotaro took his bottle of wine and grumbled, “Stop that.”

“What? You don’t like that, Jojo chan?” A giggle was layered over the last word as Kakyoin took another swig from his own wine bottle. His eyes started to glimmer mischievously as he pulled up the sheets over his naked body; he rested his head down on the pillow while he continued to look up at Jotaro with a teasing smile.

“Jojo chan. Jojo chan. Jojo chan…”

Jotaro rolled his eyes at the man’s taunts and took his own pillow, whacking the other man in the head. “Fuck you,” he said, smirking as Kakyoin’s chuckles became a loud laughing scream when the pillow made contact. He placed his bottle down and moved closer, brushing the hair out of Kakyoin's eyes.

“Again? Jojo, I would think you would have enough by now.” Kakyoin was still chuckling, his smile radiant under the moonlight Jotaro couldn’t help but smile back, stroking the lean, muscular curves of Kakyoin’s body; he just looked so... beautiful.

Kakyoin’s eyes lit up and he struggled to sit up. His mouth fell open in laughter again as he  
pointed at Jotaro, “AH-HA! You can smile! I knew it!”

Laughter erupted against the walls before Jotaro went in and kissed him. The taste of the wine and cherries lingered when he pulled away, letting Kakyoin collapse on the bed again. Jotaro couldn’t help but crawl on top of him, nuzzling his neck while he let his hand trace over the smooth skin.

“Hmm... It’s because I’m drunk.”

“You smile during sex too. It’s... it’s quite amusing. In fact, you have a very amusing sex face.”

Jotaro laughed with Kakyoin, watching the man’s face light up. “Oh, you’re one to talk, Mr. Eyes-skew-at-the-back –of-the-head-and-you-look-like-you’re-dying.”

Kakyoin’s mouth was wide open; Jotaro felt the contact of a soft pillow against his head. “Fuck you, Jojo."

This only caused Jotaro to smile once again. It was rare that he was acting like this but the wine that Polnareff had left was really starting to affect him.

He loomed over Kakyoin. “Again? I’d think your ass would be throbbing by now.”

Kakyoin’s chuckle mixed with Jotaro’s. The man lay beneath him with his arms sprawled across the bed. His strawberry bangs were disheveled over his forehead and that smile was still planted on his face.

Jotaro leaned down and kissed the man, letting his hand explore once again. He broke away and began to nuzzle Kakyoin’s face again, “Man, you have such smooth skin.”

“You know it’s because I use lotion. I like to keep my skin hydrated, unlike some people.” An evil smirk slid across Kakyoin’s face and Jotaro couldn’t help but give one back.

“Yeah, I know…… you woman.”

Kakyoin’s mouth once again had the expression of fake horror. “Oh fuck you. You know very, very well I am not a woman. You would think sucking my dick would have proven that.”

Laughter rang around the room again before Jotaro tried to hush them. Unfortunately, although he was whispering, his giggles weren't exactly giving the expression that he was being serious.

“We... should be quiet. The old man's in the next room.”

Kakyoin chuckles began to diminish, but the grin on his face was so infectious that Jotaro couldn’t help but plant his lips against it again.

“But... but you would think our loud sex would have woken him up. I mean, you said I’m very womanly so I must scream like one,” Kakyoin giggled out, his eyes gaining that mischievous shine. He closed them, opened his mouth, and gasped loudly: “OH! OH! JOTARO! HARDER! HARDER! YES JOTARO! OH YOU FEEL SO BIGGGGGGGG!!”

They both laughed almost helplessly as Kakyoin continued with the fake orgasm. Jotaro kept trying to hush the man but every hush came with a chuckle. He moved on top of Kakyoin, trying to muffle every cry with a kiss but every time they broke apart, Kakyoin let out another one.

Suddenly he let out a very loud laugh instead of a fake orgasm. Jotaro’s hands happened to brush against Kakyoin’s calf. He stopped as Kakyoin giggled, “Don’t... I’m ticklish there.”

“What this?” Jotaro grazed his fingers against Kakyoin’s calf again; this was met with the much flailing and laughter. Kakyoin squinted up as he let out laugh after laugh intermixed with “Stop it!”

Jotaro couldn’t help but smile back down as he continued to torture the man through his one weak spot. It was such a beautiful sight to see the man writhing in laughter underneath the pale moonlight; too bad he had to end it, allowing Kakyoin to catch his breath. Giggles still spilled out of his mouth as Jotaro pressed his lips to them. He made a mental note to keep that spot in mind, for next time.

~*~*~

The campfire provided little warmth against the cruel, cold night. They had to rest for the night as the next town was just too far to reach. Jotaro stared at Kakyoin taking watch. Kakyoin was huddling and shivering while poking the embers in the fire.

Silently, Jotaro got up, taking his blanket along with him. He felt Kakyoin's flinch of in surprise when Jotaro moved behind him and placed the blanket over him. He hugged Kakyoin close, warming the chilled man while keeping on eye on the fire. Jotaro was fairly sure that the others weren't going to wake up anytime soon and he rested his head against Kakyoin’s shoulder.

Kakyoin held the blanket close and relaxed against Jotaro. Jotaro could see a smile begin to creep up on Kakyoin’s face while his eyes closed.

“Thank you,” he said almost silently as they both stared at the fire. The cold night didn’t really seem to bother them anymore as the warmth from the fire, blanket, and bodies radiated against their skin. Jotaro nuzzled his neck, and then kissed the curve of it gently. Kakyoin’s breathing hitched before he whispered, “What if someone wakes up?”

“I’m trying to keep you warm. Isn't that what you always say?”

He watched a soft smile emerge across Kakyoin’s face. Kakyoin relaxed a little more as he leaned his head against Jotaro’s shoulder. The firelight danced off the reflection in his darkened eyes while they stared up at the stars. It was so beautiful and Jotaro looked up at the sky. It was such a beautiful, clear night and there were endless amount of stars out.

“..You know, back home, the light pollution is so great you can't see any of this. ”

Jotaro hummed in reply, simply enjoying the beauty of the night sky. He then looked down, watching Kakyoin’s eyes light up. The stars seemed to reflect off them and Jotaro lifted his hand to stroke his man’s cheek. Kakyoin closed his eyes and leaned into the touch, sighing softly.  
Jotaro placed a finger under his chin and tipped his face back, placing a kiss on the dry lips. He felt Kakyoin kiss back and before long the fire and sky were the only witnesses to their bodies moving together.

The sand grated against Jotaro’s back as he watched Kakyoin’s face flush, the firelight giving it a pinkish glow. His hands moved under Kakyoin’s shirt as he watch the man bounce up and down, feeling the tight warmth around his cock. Soft grunts and moans escaped their lips and it wasn’t before long they climaxed.

Jotaro noted the smile on Kakyoin’s face as they cleaned up. He was putting his pants on and his face was still had that glow. Jotaro just couldn’t understand what made the man so beautiful; he couldn’t help but smile back, leaning forward and kissing him on the cheek.

~*~*~*

Jotaro’s breathing slowly began to return to normal. Their quick session had just to an end and he felt Kakyoin’s mouth slide slowly off his now soft cock, fingers pulling out from inside him. The sting of the bites and the powerful orgasm still lingered as he pulled up his pants. Panting, he watched Kakyoin wipe his mouth with a nearby tissue, a smile playing on his lips.

“..Fucking hell,” was the only thing could escape through Jotaro’s panting. His mind was still racing after everything that had just happened. Joseph had asked for them to head into Abdul’s house before they left on the submarine. Instead, they went into the bed room, hastily kissing each other, moving towards the bed.

Jotaro had decided to let Kakyoin take control and it was so fucking hot. He watched as the man who could fight without any mercy give him the same treatment, biting and teasing Jotaro all over his body. Then that mouth had worked on his dick... and how Kakyoin’s fingers felt twisting and teasing inside? If Jotaro hadn't been completely spent, that very thought would probably cause him to rise again.

Kakyoin kissed his gasping mouth; Jotaro could taste his own bitterness as he returned the kiss, sloppily. His mind was still racing when Kakyoin pulled back and whispered huskily, “Maybe next time, I can actually have a go at this.” He emphasized his last point with a soft squeeze of Jotaro’s ass, dragging a groan from him.

“..Fuck yeah,” Jotaro whispered backing reply, capturing the man’s lips. After a couple of minutes of exchanging heated kisses, they looked at each other heatedly, still not ready to part ways. Of course, the call came from Joseph, saying they had to get going.

Jotaro adjusted his coat and he watched Kakyoin button up his pants. He picked up his hat and opened the door, trying to recover his composure before they met up with the rest. Jotaro just knew he wanted to see that side of Kakyoin again, somehow... even if he had to suggest they should wait the night to face Dio.

~*~*~

Jotaro watched as the others were amazed by what the sub could do. Polnareff seem to not be able to keep his hands off of every gadget, causing Abdul and Joseph to keep a close eye on him. Kakyoin’s face had lit up when his hands brushed over the buttons. Jotaro smiled briefly; Kakyoin looked like a kid at Christmas opening his present to find the toy he really wanted.

Kakyoin looked over at Jotaro, as if he knew he was being stared at; he smiled back as the other men began to talk, normal speech mixed with shouts of “Polnareff, don’t touch that!” Jotaro’s face gained his blank expression; Kakyoin simply chuckled, shaking his head.

Kakyoin walked over and sat next to him; as the other men chattered on, Kakyoin rested his head on Jotaro’s shoulder, closing his eyes. Not a word was spoken as Jotaro felt the Kakyoin’s soft hair brush against his neck. He leaned his head on top of Kakyoin’s, not really caring if the others saw.

They sat in silence, listening to the increasingly louder conversation, Joseph informing Abdul of what had been going on so far. Jotaro’s eyes widened when he felt fingers trace the scars on the back of his own hand. He responded by taking Kakyoin's roaming hand and giving it a slight squeeze. He looked down at the motionless man, seeing his hair move across his face and over his closed eyes. Jotaro couldn’t help but think again that he was beautiful.

It was when Jotaro kissed the top of Kakyoin’s head that he knew he had fallen in love.

~*~*~

“Love you.”

Jotaro heard those words escape Kakyoin’s gasping mouth from Kakyoin in gasps. Jotaro curled up with him, feeling his body drift to sleep. Jotaro wanted to say something back, say that he loved him and maybe something hopeful like they were going to make it out of this.

However, he knew better. Jotaro knew very well this could be the very last night they would have together. The thought of that kept racing through his head while he was here in the hospital. It had been distracting him, giving him pause and causing him to withdraw from Kakyoin. Jotaro could only sit and think of Kakyoin’s smile as he savored one of the cherries. It had preoccupied Jotaro’s mind and before long he felt like he had to seize the moment.

Jotaro wanted to take this moment slow, to really enjoy the feeling of Kakyoin’s body against his. He wanted to feel them lock together. Jotaro didn’t want to wreck the moment with the rough, fast sex that they would typically have. This hadn't been a fuck session at all, not to him.

Jotaro looked down at his sleeping form. He knew he couldn’t stay long; the hospital would definitely kick him out if he was caught sleeping in the bed of a recovering patient. Not to mention the fact the others were waiting back at the hotel; they needed to leave early in the morning to catch the boat to Cairo. If Jotaro wasn’t there, they would have to go around and search for him, possibly missing their ride.

Jotaro sighed, wishing he could spend one last night but it wasn’t possible. He stroked Kakyoin’s hair, before quietly moving out of the bed.

He picked up his clothes and got dressed. The passion of what happened still lingered and Jotaro couldn’t help but feel sad about it. There was Kakyoin, sleeping deeply without knowing his fate.

Jotaro's remembered his face upon climax, how his mouth fell open in utter bliss. That look that Jotaro had seen so many times just seemed especially lovely right then. Jotaro smiled and looked down at his relaxed face. He couldn’t keep thinking about the bad fate that was in store for his lover. Jotaro needed to think about their moments together and cherish whatever time they had left.

That thought haunted him. Jotaro couldn’t help but think about it as he stroked Kakyoin’s hair, causing him to stir. Jotaro didn’t know what to say if he woke. Should he tell him what would occur? Should he wake him, say goodbye and “I love you too,” like nothing disastrous would happen? Should he just say goodbye, as if Kakyoin’s words had meant nothing? Or should he just leave?

Jotaro didn’t know if he was going to regret it, but he kissed Kakyoin’s cheek. He whispered softly, “I love you too,” before he got up and left. His stoic mask was firmly on, but the pained regret pounding in his heart was told another story.

~*~*~

“Jotaro, look, about the other night… I meant it…”

Jotaro heard those words and regret burned in his stomach, that he had left Kakyoin with such doubts. Now Jotaro couldn’t understand his own reasons for leaving like that. He knew the man was going to die, why hadn't he expressed himself there and then, and said goodbye?

There wasn't time to for regrets, though. Jotaro knew it was now or never at this point. He knew as the sun was setting that this would be the last time he would see Kakyoin alive. As was Abdul’s fate, Kakyoin’s fate was sealed with this final fight. If Jotaro didn’t tell him now, then he would never be able to. Jotaro didn’t want to live the rest of his life with that and he didn’t want Kakyoin to die with that lingering uncertainty.

He reached out and stroke Kakyoin’s cheek. His skin was still as smooth as ever, even with the scar tissue healing under his eyes. Jotaro watched as the other man was suddenly at a loss for words. Kakyoin's expression was nearly priceless when Jotaro took off his sunglasses. Jotaro wanted to see his eyes one last time.

He continued to stroke Kakyoin’s face, enjoying the surprise that was sparking behind those emerald eyes. Jotaro moved in and captured the open lips in a kiss. The fact that Dio could attack them right now was something he couldn't care about at the moment. Kakyoin’s lips were against his and he tasted the last essence of cherries.

When they broke away, Jotaro pressed his forehead against Kakyoin’s. He opened his eyes, still feeling the smooth skin under his fingers. Kakyoin’s eyes twinkled with the twilight and a happiness that made Jotaro almost feel hopeful. He knew better, however, even though he tried not to show it; Kakyoin didn’t need to hear the grave news. He needed to hear what Jotaro felt.

It was now or never. Jotaro finally opened his mouth.

“I love you, too.”

He was genuinely happy as he watched Kakyoin’s eyes light up. Jotaro brushed away tears that slid over his fingertips when Kakyoin came in for another kiss. He held Kakyoin close to his body, wishing he could just take the man away from this. They could let the others take of Dio and live somewhere, happily.

This wasn’t going to be the case, Jotaro knew that. He savored the feeling of Kakyoin’s silken hair between his fingers before speaking again, trying to not let his voice shake.

“Just... know I love you.”

When they broke away, he looked over at Kakyoin. His hair was dark in the dusk, blowing in the breeze yet it still seemed to highlight those striking eyes. Jotaro struggled to keep his composure. He couldn’t let Kakyoin know that this was it.

He felt a soft peck on the cheek; Kakyoin’s hair smelled like the cherries he so loved and the scent faded when he moved away. Jotaro handed him his sunglasses, looking at his eyes which sparkled as his hand moved slowly across Kakyoin’s, not really wanting to let go of the moment.

Kakyoin smiled. “When we get back, I’d like you to meet my parents. They’ve heard a lot about you.”

Jotaro couldn’t help but smile back in return. Even in his moment of total hopelessness, Kakyoin’s face melted it away. It gave him a twinge of hope that maybe they would get through this, even though he knew better than to hope.

“I’d like that.”

Jotaro watched as the man took off, waving behind him. He knew that the next time he saw him, Kakyoin wouldn’t be the vibrant, passionate person that he was watching now. Kakyoin’s parents were going to meet him, that was true; not in celebration but in mourning. Their son was going to be dead when the group returned.

Jotaro wiped the bittersweet smile from his face and fixed on his normal blunt expression. He pulled his hat down, briefly hiding the strange wetness in his eyes. It was time. Jotaro turned and started to run to catch up Polnareff.

Now he must fight Dio, or else this moment wouldn’t have meant a goddamn thing.

~*~*~*

Jotaro opened the cool door of the morgue. They had finally recovered everyone’s bodies and were preparing to send them home. It was going to be the last time Jotaro was going to be able to say goodbye.

He flicked the light switch and looked around the bare room. The sight of the body-bags on cold steel tables sent a chill up Jotaro’s spine. Even after facing all that he did, he couldn’t help but feel helpless. He knew he needed to go through this, even if he didn’t exactly want to face his emotions.

He moved to the first table. His face still somber when he opened the bag to find the small furry body of Iggy. The dog was bloodied, a tired look on the shaggy face. He remembered when they were retrieving him and how they just wanted to ditch the body but Polnareff took the radio and told the SPW foundation not to. He stroked the soft fur, feeling sorry for the poor mutt. Iggy had started out not liking any of them and Jotaro hadn't liked the dog either. However, they all soon grew fond of him. It was nearly an annoying delight to watch the dog roam about, not paying much attention to what was going on.

Jotaro took out a pack of coffee- flavored gum out of his pocket and placed it beside Iggy’s body. It was necessary to pay tribute; the dog had fought bravely and saved the life of his companion, which was something Jotaro thought he wouldn't do, considering that when they first met Iggy, he ran away from N’Doul’s attack, not wanting having anything to do with the fight.

“You fought bravely, mutt,” Jotaro mumbled, stroking Iggy’s tattered fur one last time before closing the bag.

Jotaro took a deep breath and moved to the next bag. In it was what remained of Abdul. Cream had erased him from this plane of existence, only leaving behind his arms and some of his jewelry. The man had survived a bullet to the head but he couldn’t survive the final battle.

He remembered when they had first met. He thought the man was some asshole that his grandfather had hired to try to talk him into getting out of the cell. Jotaro had been surprised that the man used force to actually lure him out, attacking him with his own Stand. Jotaro remember the flames pinning him to the wall and how pissed off he was. How dare the man attack him?

But sure enough, that had lured him out of the cell. Jotaro had been annoyed, yet he respected the man after that. Abdul fought bravely and seemed very experienced in how to deal with the journey, more so than the old man, whom Jotaro knew had dealt with this kind of thing before.  
Now here was this man, who once stood tall, was nothing but a pair of arms. Jotaro exhaled deeply before removing from his pocket. He looked at the picture of a smiling woman holding a baby in her arms before placing it inside the bag.

“Looks like you were right. Your wife gave birth about a month ago and this picture was sent to you. We now just got it and I guess it’s too late. Grandpa wanted you to have it. Felt like it was fitting.”

Jotaro’s voice didn’t waver when he thought about the conversation that night. How he was angry at Abdul and how he wanted the man to be wrong. Even when Polnareff delivered the news of Abdul’s death, he wanted it to be wrong. Being wrong meant that Kakyoin was going to live and that Abdul would be able to be a father. Fate, it seemed, had other plans.

“Sorry for doubting you,” Jotaro whispered before sealing up the bag. His heart felt heavy when he looked over at the last body-bag. Jotaro knew who was in there but he couldn’t bring himself to go over there. He knew by opening the bag, he would find out what he had already known. Jotaro didn't feel ready to face that reality.

But after a long while, Jotaro slowly approached the table. His hand trembled even as he carefully unzipped the bag. Jotaro swallowed his heart when he saw the lifeless face, dry blood on the corners of his mouth. The eyes were closed and the once lively strawberry bangs were draped over the still face.

Jotaro pushed his hair away and swallowed again, steeling himself as he looked over the body. Though his heart wept, his face stood still seeing the huge hole in the man’s midsection. Dio had punched through it when he froze time. Kakyoin's idea of trying to catch Dio’s movements came to an unfortunate conclusion.

Jotaro remembered seeing his body flying.

Such a sacrifice to find out that Dio could stop time. In order to figure it out, Kakyoin had to risk his own life. Joseph told Jotaro how he had been determined, unafraid of facing the man. Kakyoin knew his ability could detect his movements if he could get Dio into a web. Joseph hadn't keen on the idea, as he told Jotaro, but it was something Kakyoin was willing to risk.

 _"He figured it out before he died,"_ Joseph had explained gruffly. Kakyoin used the last remaining life he had in him to blast the clock tower. Jotaro remembered when he and Polnareff had seen the explosion. It was then that Jotaro knew whose body it was they saw flying across; that one last act had ended up saving all their lives.

Kakyoin risked his life to save his own. It was just like when Jotaro had removed the bud-flesh from Kakyoin’s brain. They could have both died in the process and Jotaro recalled the feeling of it crawling into his skin. He remembered those green eyes staring up at him when he told the man to stand still.

Those eyes; how they could sparkle under the starlit sky, twinkle mischievously, or how bright they looked when the man was intoxicated. He swallowed again when he stroked the soft, cold skin of Kakyoin’s face. He could almost imagine a small smile playing around Kakyoin's lips, as if he had accepted his death, knowing that the others would live on because of his sacrifice, even if it had been painful and slow.

Jotaro rested his head against Kakyoin’s forehead. The cold icy skin was so different from the warmth he was used to. He opened his mouth to speak, but only a shaky cry came out.

“I knew this was going to happen to you," he finally said. "I... I’m sorry I didn’t speak up about it. I didn’t want you to feel the dread I was feeling, that you weren’t going to make it through this. I guess I was selfish that I wanted to just see your smiling face, not really worrying about what’s going to come next.”

His voice continued to crack, even as he fought to keep his face calm. “I’m also sorry about leaving you without saying goodbye. I... I guess I couldn’t say it because I knew that it wasn’t going to last. If I knew it was going to bug you, I would have spoken up there. God, Kakyoin...”

He kissed Kakyoin’s forehead, stroking the soft hair one last time. The cool touch of Kakyoin’s lifeless skin reminded him that this was real.

_Kakyoin was dead._

“I’ll always cherish you.”

Jotaro’s voice broke and he swallowed his emotions. The tears that had slid down his cheek stopped as he regained his composure. However, he rested his head against the table for a while. He wasn’t exactly ready to move.

Jotaro felt the weight of a hand on his shoulder. He didn’t even look up to see who it was, but he  
knew very well.

“How long have you been here, old man?”

Joseph sighed before replying “Long enough. Jotaro…I…” For once, it seemed, Joseph was at a loss for words. He never knew the old man to be at loss of anything when it came to talking.

It was then he felt arms wrapped around him. His mind began to think back when he was younger, when he would often cry for his dad. The man was never home to see anything that he did and Jotaro remembered trying so hard through competitions to win the man’s affection. However, nothing seemed to work. It was during those times that, if Joseph was around, he would cradle Jotaro like this. Even though Jotaro was older, he found the same, soothing comfort in his grandfather’s arms as he did when he was a child.

Jotaro sniffed; those damned tears were still trying not to make an appearance as the old man began to rock him back and forth. Finally, the old man spoke, his voice sad but yet calming.

“I saw you two kiss on the tower. I...I tried to talk him out of it but it seemed like there was no other way. I didn’t want to see him like this because I knew...I knew it would hurt you.”

Jotaro looked up at his grandfather. A caring smile was on the old man’s face as tears welled from his eyes. Jotaro was honestly surprised and confused.

“…Kid, you’re my grandson. And while I may give you shit, I still love you and want whatever makes you happy.”

Jotaro looked away and gave a pained chuckle. “Thanks, granddad.” He managed to still sound as cool as ever, even through the pain.

He could feel Joseph shake his head before the man ruffled his hat. Jotaro rolled his eyes at the action, thinking how some things would never change.

“..Just live on for him. I know it’s painful now but you have to press on. Kakyoin would want that, especially since he risked his life for us to be here. If it wasn’t for him….”

“I know,” Jotaro interrupted his grandfather’s speech before looking down once more at Kakyoin’s peaceful body and smiling weakly. Jotaro moved from his grandfather’s embrace to once again press his lips against Kakyoin’s forehead. Jotaro looked at his face for a long time, thinking about all the good times they shared together on the journey before closing the body bag.

He tipped his hat and then turned to his grandfather, who still had tears coming down his face; somehow the old man still managed to smile at his grandson.

“We need help transport them,” Jotaro said firmly. Joseph nodded and walked over to Iggy’s table, picking up the small body bag before he turned to Jotaro.

“You going to deliver the body to his parents?”

Jotaro nodded, moving to lift Abdul. The bag seemed so heavy for having such a light load.

Joseph spoke up again. “You know, I think it’s about time I tell you about my friend Caesar…”

Jotaro shook his head. “Whatever, old man.” He looked back at Kakyoin’s body and again smiled painfully. His grandfather was right, he had to live on. If he didn’t, then whatever he experienced with Kakyoin was all in vain. It would be a waste.

Though, he knew, he would always cherish what they had.

~*~*~

Kakyoin’s parents had received a call before Jotaro met with them, waking up to hear that their son was dead. However, the news didn’t really seem to hit them until they saw the body bag being moved from the car. Kakyoin’s mother broke down in tears and his father moved to comfort his grieving wife.

Jotaro said nothing; he simply watched. His heart sank, however, when Kakyoin’s mother broke away from her husband and rushed to hug the dead body. She kept crying, about how could this happen to her son, why did he have to face something like this, how he was so young. Jotaro choked back any emotion he had as he slowly pulled the mother away.

Kakyoin’s mother buried her face in Jotaro’s jacket, sobbing loudly. Jotaro looked down at her head; she had the same shade of hair as Kakyoin. The memory of his green eyes returned forcefully and Jotaro struggled to compose himself. Mr. Kakyoin came and gently pulled his wife away, looking up at Jotaro to say they would meet inside for arrangements.

Jotaro watched as Mr. Kakyoin poured tea before he was handed a cup. Kakyoin had obviously gotten the color of his eyes from his father, and Jotaro bit his lip tightly. Now wasn’t the time to break. Jotaro took a sip of the tea and noticed Kakyoin’s father couldn’t bear to meet his gaze.

Finally, after a long silence, the man spoke.

“We’ll be having the funeral tomorrow. If you’d like to attend, it’s going to be held at the temple down the street. Kakyoin used to play there as a kid, painting pictures of the garden. You know,” he choked tightly before he managed to speak again, “He...didn’t even have friends till now. We were upset that he left home but we were so happy that he seemed to find people he could relate to. He...always had trouble with that. Bright boy but he just couldn’t relate to people. Which is why we all decided a transfer would be for the best. We figured a new school would maybe help him come out of his shell.”

Kakyoin’s father smiled tearfully as he looked up at Jotaro. “Forgive me. I...I just wanted him to be home safe.”

Jotaro took another long sip, his expression calm but his heart was pounding. Should he tell Kakyoin’s father about his death? That he died saving the world?

“Mr. Kakyoin, he...”

“I have a feeling he died saving you guys. In his letters it seemed like you guys were always getting into grave fights. He never explained what, but he would constantly say that he loved us and not to worry about him. That everything was going to work out fine and that he was going to be okay. That he had friends taking care of him.” Mr. Kakyoin wiped away his tears and looked up at Jotaro, smiling.

“You're obviously Jotaro. He wrote about you and said you almost always had this expressionless face, even when something terrible happened.”

Jotaro’s eyes went wide. Kakyoin mentioned him? Did he mention anything else? Jotaro knew he probably didn’t mention their nights together, Kakyoin wasn’t the type to tell his parents “I had mind blowing drunken sex and giggled like a maniac.”

Jotaro’s mind went that memory; how happy they were during that time. Drunk and open, they seemed to live a perfect moment, even if it came to a halt because Kakyoin couldn’t hold the wine. Jotaro couldn’t help but slightly smile at the memory of Kakyoin having to grab onto a trash-can. He had stroked the man’s back softly and his chuckles were met with a “Fuck you, Jojo.”

He came back to the present when he saw Kakyoin’s father get to his feet, wandering over to a table to retrieve a letter. He placed it on the table before Jotaro and smiled softly. “We got this the night before he died. We... were so happy for him. I remember his mother being excited and couldn’t wait for him to return home. I’d... I’d like you to read it.”

Jotaro’s expression didn’t change when he picked up the letter, noticing that it was dated before Kakyoin had left the hospital.

_Dear Mom and Dad,  
I’m safe in Egypt. I had a bit of an injury but I’m better now. Everyone had to leave without me but I’m going to catch up with them soon. We’re finally about to do what we set out for and I can’t help but feel nervous. I know, though, that everything is going to be fine and that I’ll be able to see your smiling faces again._

_Sorry I caused you so much worry. I’m sure this letter isn’t going to help but do know that whatever happens, I love you all. I’ll be able to return and finish out my year. I’ve already set my sights on a couple of university and I hope that I can be back in time to make the entrance exams for them.  
I know you guys want me to go where Dad went, but I don’t want to be a doctor. I was thinking about maybe going on with my hobby of painting, but I know you guys are going to lecture me about a real career. So maybe Business. I really don’t know as of yet, but I hope I can make the decision soon._

_Finally, I've met someone. I know you may not be too thrilled that he’s not the girl next door, but I think you’ll like him. I know you guys will love me no matter whom I bring home. I have to warn you, he’s a bit bland when it comes to expression. Yeah, it’s him. We seemed to have grown a connection over our time together, even though I don’t think he’s ready to face that yet. I can’t really explain it, but if everything works out, I hope to bring him home. You’ll like him, I’m sure. He’s made me very happy over the past two months. I’m sure you’re going to approve of him._

_I need to get going. My boat is here soon to pick me up. I love you all and I’ll see you soon._

_Love,  
Noriaki Kakyoin_

Jotaro put down the letter slowly, his heart breaking as he recalled Kakyoin's wide smile; he looked over at Kakyoin’s grieving father

“I’m so happy, he found someone like you," his father said. "I just wish... we were meeting in a happier situation. With our little Aki introducing you.”

Jotaro got up, thanking the man for the tea. He too, wished this was another occasion, with Kakyoin next to him and Kakyoin’s parents meeting the man their son had fallen in love with. He looked down at the letter and sighed.

“I’ll be at the funeral tomorrow. He... he was a good man. If he were here, you would be proud of all that he accomplished.”

Jotaro didn’t know where he got those words of comfort from, but it seemed to make the man actually smile with genuine happiness, instead of one tinged in painful memories. His own memories began to come up; their first meeting and how the man could fight so coolly; how that all changed when Jotaro saved the young man’s life. Kakyoin had followed Jotaro for reasons he couldn’t explain other than a life debt.

He remembered their first kiss, how the taste of cherries had been sharp on Jotaro’s tongue, and what it led to in the hotel room. How amazing Kakyoin looked under the stars and even when he was lying half-drunk in a bed. The first time Jotaro realized that he had fallen in love... and the last time they spent together. That evening on top of the tower was still fresh as he remembered Kakyoin telling him that when they returned, he would introduce Jotaro to his parents. He had died not knowing that his life was about to end, but happy that he found someone.

Jotaro bowed and walked out. He knew tomorrow was going to be somber and depressing. He knew that later, when he was alone, he would possibly allow himself to break down. However, Jotaro worked on moving on. He had to. Kakyoin died because he wanted them to be safe, him to be safe from Dio’s power and live on.

Jotaro passed by a fruit-stand on the way home. They were selling fresh cherries and he smiled as he remembered the Kakyoin’s love for cherries. Even if he didn’t have them around, Kakyoin always seemed to find something cherry-flavored to snack on.

Walking over to the stand, he brought a bunch, resolving to bring them to the memorial tomorrow. It seemed to be a fitting last present to bring for his lover.

Jotaro knew that when he looked at cherries, no matter where he was in life, he would always think of Kakyoin. In that way, Kakyoin would always be cherished and live on in Jotaro’s memories.

That would be enough to get him by.

~*~*~

THE END. C&C is welcome. The use of "chan" was actually more for a teasing manner.


End file.
